The Band And The Ordinary People
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: AU! Erza is your average, high school girls. Well, not actually... She's a top secret cellphone novelist! Why she hid it? Because she HATE famous people and don't want to become one. She had a best friend that she can trust her secret: Lucy, Levy, Juvia. But what happens when those 4 girls meet Fairy Tail, the no.1 band in the world personally? I said, PERSONALLY. Many shippings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Actually, I'm planning to continue my other Jerza and Nalu story called "Thanks To The Fever" when the ideas to write this story suddenly popped up in my mind. Read until the end okay? And WARNING! Might be a little OOC! That's all. Enjoy!**_

**Erza's P.O.V**

I can't help but smiling as I heard many of the girls chatting.

"_I can't wait to see the next chapter."_

"_What do you think Fredrick would so?"_

"_Did you saw the new chapter yesterday?"_

"_I saw it! It's really amazing!"_

My name is Erza Scarlet, this school is called Fairy-High and I'm a cellphone novelist. Actually, I just start to write for fun. Don't know why, it become a big deal! Almost every girls in the school love my story, and I somehow attached at their reviews so I continue to write until now. I keep it a secret because you know why? Because I don't want to become famous all of a sudden. I just want to live a normal life and become an average student. Just to tell you, I HATE FAMOUS PEOPLE! And yes, like every school, this school have a famous people. They make a group of 4 people and they're rich, did I mention that they had a band named Fairy Tail? I started to introduce them alright? The bassist, Gajeel Redfox. Everyone says he had this 'cool-aura' around him that I think is a 'killer-aura.' The drummer, Gray Fullbuster. Everyone says he has a 'calm-aura' around him that I think a 'cold-aura' The guitaris, Natsu Dragneel. Everyone says he has a carefree personalities around him that I think an annoying one. And the last, Jellal Fernandez, the vocalist. Everyone think he's kind and I think he just making people think he is. For me, he's the same as all _famous people_ in the world that think nothing except themselves. I forgot to tell you this, but Fairy Tail is a number one band in the whole world right now. Not like I care about that.

I have 3 best friend with me. The first called Levy McGarden. She's a bookworm but I think it's a good thing to read books. The next one is Juvia Loxer. She's a hard-core fan of Fairy Tail, especially Gray Fullbuster. At first I don't really like her, but we become friend after a while. The last is Lucy Heartfillia. The same as me, she's a cellphone novelist like me too. The two of us are friend, but a rival too. Unlike me, they all love Fairy Tail and a big fan of them. Levy can't stop talking about Gajeel and how cool he is. Lucy always talking about Natsu is like this, Natsu is like that. Even so, I didn't think of it as a bother. Everyone has their own things to like and hate. By The Way, those three is the only one that I could believe to know my secret as a novelist.

"Erza, why are you update the next chapter just one?! Now I'm curious!" Levy look at me with a tearful-eyes. "Why can't Fredrick told Lillia already he loves her?" Lucy continue. "Juvia is really curious now!" Juvia enter the conversation too. "Well, other than that…. Lucy, you still hasn't update yet aren't you? I'm curious what happen next." I answer, trying to distract their attention. "Yeah, I ran out of ideas." Lucy looks depressed. "Ah! Then, next time I help you Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed. "Really? It's a big help! Thank you!" Lucy looks relieved. "By the way, do you want to go out after school? I found a new cake shop around the school." Levy ask. "I'll go!" I quickly answered. There's no way I'm going to miss going out to cake shop in my life! "Juvia is free." Juvia look at Levy. "It's decided. How about you Lu-chan?" Levy ask me. "I'm free. Guess I go too!" Lucy answer.

After school, the cake shop is too crowded and we can't go there. "It's a let down." Levy look depressed. "I agree." I answer. "Kyaa! It's Fairy Tail!" One of the girls in the place shouted.

"Really?"

"Ahh! They're separate!"

"Let's chase them!"

And the four of us get separated too because a bunch of girls suddenly coming and running chasing Fairy Tail. That's why I hate famous people! Now I'm lost! And since the place is too crowded, I go to the place I don't know but seems like it's pretty quite. No one in there so I sigh in relieved. When I'm sitting under the trees around there, I bumped into someone. "Ah! Sorry!" The blue-haired guy look at me. I felt like I saw his face somewhere but I forgot. When I just want to open my mouth and ask who is he, he already covered my mouth. "Don't speak for a moment." And then he grab me and bought me to somewhere. Before I realized it, bunch of fan girls already ran off. "Jellal! Where are you?!" Jelllal? Is it Jellal Fernandez?

"Sorry, but please don't shout! I will give you this." He gave me his black jacket.

"I don't want thi-" Before I can answer completely, he already run away again. And somehow, I can go back to my own house. I just hope that everyone is save too.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hide from the fan girls because it's too terrifying. I do love Fairy Tail, but it scary with their fans. And then, someone look at me. A pink-haired boy, wait what? Isn't it Natsu Dragneel? When I want to ask to make sure, he covered my mouth with his hands

"D-don't shout!"

"Huh?"

"I'll give you my scarf, so don't tell anybody about this!" And then, that pink-haired boy give me his scarf.

Before he ran again, I grab his hand. "Don't go to that direction, it's the direction the fan girls are!" I warned him. Natsu blink for a while and then smile at me. "Thanks a lot! What is your name?" he ask. "I'it's Lucy…." I answer. "Lucy, I'll remember you! Thanks a lot! Don't know what'll happen if you didn't told me earlier. And then he goes to the opposite way. I hid his scarf and planning to give it back to him in school tomorrow. I'm his fan, but not the big fan. And, I think it's better to give it to someone else.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Levy and Juvia is together, luckily. Unlike the others, those two is a big fan. Gray and Gajeel is playing their bass and drum. Juvia and Levy is watching from the back, unlike the other fans. After they finished their stage performance and all the fans are gone, those two come directly to Gray and Gajeel.

Levy and Gajeel's conversation

"Ga-Gajeel! I'm a big fan of you so…. Please sign this for me."

"Huh? A shrimp is my fan?"

"S-shrimp!?"

"No way I'll sign for a shrimp like you." And then Gajeel left making Levy mad

Juvia and Gray's Conversation

"Gr-GGray-sama!"

"Huh? You called?"

"Y-yes! I'm a big fan of you! I go to your concert every time."

"I see, thanks a lot for becoming my fan."

"S-s-so… Y-y-yo-you s-s-see…. I-I-I w-w-want y-you t-to s-s-ign th-this b-book f-for m-me…"

"Huh? Ohhh. Okay, it's no big deal." And then Gray sign the book making Juvia in cloud nine.

_**Done! How is it? To OOC? I hope not. I make sure this is OOC but you still can imagine it. How is it? Review and I update faster! Don't forget to tell me your ideas from PM alright? It's going to help me too. I'll use your ideas if I think it's interesting. Stay tuned for the next chapter okay? And don't forget to saw my other story for Jerza and Nalu called "Thanks To The Fever"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't believe I finished this chapter in a hour! Well, I saw your reviews and a reaallllyyyyy big thanks from me to Subaku no Sandra and Ash Lite –former EST I can't believe I already get a reviews! Thanks to you two, I update two chapter in one day!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"I'm so going to scold him today!" Levy looks irritated and took a bite of her lunch again. "Ah! I forgot I had to give back the scarf! I'm coming along." Lucy remembering the scarf. "Luckily, I didn't forgot to put the scarf in my bag." Lucy sigh. "Scarf…. You mean Natsu Dragneel's scarf?! It's a waste! Juvia is jealous." Juvia looks down. "If you want to go and meet Fairy Tail, I tag along too." Erza say and took a bite of her strawberry cake again. "To eat cake even in lunch….." Levy looks amazed. "It's so rare to see Erza-san tag along to see famous people." Lucy looks in maze. "Could it be Fairy Tail makes you love famous people?! Finally!" Levy looks so happy. "No way, I just want to give back Jellal's jacket so I don't have any connection at all. After that, I'll just pretend nothing happened." Erza waved her hand. "I see." Levy looks down. "Guess no celeb-talk and fan club for Erza huh?" Levy continue. "Fan club? You mean the time when the fans make a club for the band they love?" Erza ask to make sure. "Yeah. Usually, they had a nickname." Lucy explain. "Juvia heard that Fairy High made a fan club for Fairy Tail too, named FT Fan Club." Juvia explain. "But since there's too much fan, they need to pass the test to make them a member." She continue. "Anyway, it's settled that after school we're going to meet Fairy Tail right?" Lucy ask. "I really need to give back the scarf before everyone know about this." Lucy continue. "Of course! I need to give back the jacket too." Erza answer. "Juvia want to meet Gray-sama again so Juvia in!" Juvia answer. "I need to give a good scold and reveng for Gajeel too." Levy had an aura that prepared to kill someone.

_After School_

"Natsu! Look this way!"

"Kyaa! Gray!"

"Jellal! Give me your jacket!"

"Gajeel! So cool!"

All the fans is following Fairy Tail, making Erza and the rest can't move an inch. "W-what should we do?" Levy ask. "I don't want to be with the fans again, it's scary." Lucy looks pale. "Juvia think we need to find the time when they're alone….." Juvia suggested. "I-I agree to Juvia…." Erza looks like she wanted to throw out seeing the crowd of fans around. Natsu look at the blonde-haired girl and remember her. "Oh! Isn't it Luigi?" Natsu waved his hand. "It's Lucy!" Lucy warned him. "Come with us!" Natsu gave a big smile and grab me while the others is chattering about Lucy. Meanwhile, Jellal look at the scarlet-haired girl.

"You…" Jellal look uncertain. "Erza, you don't need to remember me." Erza told him and give back his jacket while Jellal look surprised. "Look, I'm NOT you fan and I hate famous people like you. So I don't need your jacket. Give it to someone else." Erza glare at Jellal and give back the jacket. The fan look at them and can't believe what they just saw. Jellal NEVER give his jacket to someone. That jacket always he wore at his concert.

"Ah! Shrimp." Gajeel look at Levy that on a fire. "What's wrong? You ate fire or something?" Gajeel teased. "Say that to someone who ignore his fan! Anyway, from the start, why you bla bla bla…" Too much scolding that Gajeel haven't planned to hear. "Whatever you say. You could scold me later as much as you want. But first," Gajeel grab Levy's hand. "Say it in a more quite place than here." And then Gajeel and Levy go to Fairy Tail's limo, making the fans gasped.

"U-ummm….. G-Gray-sama….." Juvia called Gray from his back. Gray look back, "Ah! You're from yesterday! What's wrong?" Gray asked. "I-I want…. T-t-to…. Thank you for the sign yesterday…" Juvia blushed. "It's no big deal." Gray smile, making Juvia melted. That's the time when they look at Jellal and Erza's direction. "I don't want to!" Erza shouted. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice." Jellal grab Erza's arms and quickly go inside the car while Erza don't want to. "I don't want to!" Erza released her hand from Jellal's grab. "Why are you so stubborn? Your short friend is already inside the limo." Jellal ask. Thank to what Jellal say, Natsu and Gray had a plan. Meanwhile, the fans taking a photo to remember those girls.

"Guess I make you go inside the limo too." Natsu smile at Lucy. "Huh? I just want to give you this scarf. Look, I'm your fan but not your BIG fan so…. I decline." Lucy reject politely. "Like I care, your friend is inside too. Let's go!" Natsu pulled Lucy. "Huh? W-wait! I had a part-time jo-" And she went inside with Natsu. And at the same time, "Want to go to a photo-shoot with Fairy Tail?" Gray offered to Juvia. "Y-yes! Juvia would love to!" Juvia quickly answered. And those two went into the limo too. "See? All of your friends is in there already." Jellal smile at Erza. "Yes they are, but not me!" Erza answer while walking back. "Come on, I had a photo shoot after school." Jellal pulled Erza. "YOU had a photo shot but not ME!" Erza decline once again. "Besides, I had a part-time job." She continues. The part time job Erza and Lucy had is writing a novel.

"I'll talk to your boss."

"No need to. Because I'm not going."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"You too! Just go if you don't want to late!"

"Yes I will with you're coming!"

"Huh? Wai-"

And those two went to the limo after that. Well, let the car-scene later because it would be a little scary if you imagine it.

The FT fan club saw everything and jealous.

"They never did something like that with us before!"

"That's right! We even need to go through the test to be a member of FT fan club!"

"Why are the ordinary people like them could go inside FT limo while we, the fan club only get a VIP ticket to their concert?"

"It's not fair!"

"Who are those girls anyway?"

"Everyone silence!" The leader of FT fan club, Yuriko calmed everyone down. "It's okay, I already prepared the plan!" she smirked. After everyone being told what exactly the plan is, they all agreed. After all, who would say 'no' to this offering?

**Finished! What's the offering exactly? And I know, Erza and Jellal are really OOC here, Sorry T^T I tried my best but it's really hard. And don't forget to leave a review alright? It means a lot to me and don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. But, I focused in my other story first since I already finished this earlier alright? Stay tuned for the next chapter and please continue to support me!**

**To **_**Subaku no Sandra : I know, Jerza FTW isn't it? I really love Jerza that I can't help it but write story about them even though I'm lazy!**_

_**To Ash Lite –former EST : Thanks! I'm really happy you read not only 'Thanks To The Fever' but this story too! Oh, and I really looking forward to your next chapter story called 'Best Friends For Life' PLEASE UPDATE AS SOON AS YOU CAN! ^^ haha you really fooled me there.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! I'm so happy that I can make this chapter faster than I thought, but I'm sad because I can't think of any ideas of my other chapter T^T. **_

_**Happy : Yume! Do't forget about the announcement!**_

_**Yume : Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Thanks Happy!**_

**ATTENTION!**

_**From now onwards, I'm going to give you all 'the back stage' that you could say 'a clue' about the next chapter. Which means, I already had a few ideas for the next chapter, and I need all of you to help me up for the ideas that related with that clue. Hope you guys will help me! **_

**Erza's P.O.V**

"You look so beautiful." Hibiki comment

"Tonight, are you free?" Eve kneel

"Don't joke around, how can you look so stylish?" Ren blush

I tried to be patient with all of those jokes. "Jellal! Do something with your friends!" I called. Fairy Tail had a photo shoot that I don't care about. That's until Jellal bought me here. That guy, if I know this is what's going to be happen, I won't give back his jackets! "They called Trimens. Seems like a playboy, and had a good relationship with Fairy Tail since those two are the same Top-Idol." Levy explain while reading a book. "How come you had a book for that…. As excepted for a big fan, I guess?" Lucy amazed looking at Levy who being called as a 'Professor Idol' at the school. "I don't give a damn about that! My question is, why am I the one that had to go through all of this?!" I complain. "Juvia is curious, every girls would be screamed ~kyaa!~ or something like that…." Juvia seems confused. "Well, Erza hates famous people after all…." Lucy answer.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Fairy Tail is taking a photo shoot in Ryuusetzu Land, a place that currently is number one most popular place because most of popular idol went there for a photo shoot, concert, or just hang-out. Fairy Tail had a photo shoot in there while Trimens is just hang-out for a break or something like that. "Jellal! I'm serious, I'm out of here!" Erza walk away to go out but an orange-haired man grab her hand. "Well, well, just slow down sweetheart." That man wink making Erza feel disgusted. Jellal separate the two of them. "Don't touch her." He glare at the orange-haired man, making Erza blinked. "That man is Loke, one of the most top idol in the world. Currently, a rival of Trimens." Levy explain while reading the book again.

"Don't make trouble in here, lots of our haters is in here." Jellal whisper. "And what is that going to do with me? I don't have any relationship with you and I don't want to! You're the one that forced me to be on here!" Erza shout making Jellal sigh. "And that Trimens people is getting on my nerves." Erza continue. "That's all, I'm so out of here." Erza walk away. "Erza-san! Juvia heard from Lucy-san that the next place is the beach!" Erza stop for a while hearing what Juvia say. "Beach?! I'm coming along too!" Erza is in cloud nine. Beach is one of her favorite place, especially when the weather is hot. Seeing Erza so happy, Jellal can't help but smile. Without anyone realizing, there's already _someone _who look at the back, and hiding. But before they going to the beach, seems like there's a problem for the photo shoot in Ryuusetzu Land…..

"What should we do?! This is so NOT COOL!" Jason, the photographer looks in panic. "What's wrong?" Lucy ask. "Well….. Five of our model is on the way in here, until the car can't move! We had to wait until 3 hours again!" Jason is in teary-eyes. But then, he glare at the girls making them shiver. "W-what?" Levy ask. But Jason keep staring, "Found four of them!" Jason is in heaven. "W-what's wrong? Juvia doesn't understand…" Juvia blink her eyes. "You girls, help us with the photo-shoot will you?" Jason beg. "A PHOTO SHOOT WITH FAIRY TAIL?! Juvia is so in!" Juvia shout. Levy smirk, "I'm going to show Gajeel, that I'm better than he think so he regrets what he done. Count me in!" Levy raised her hand. "I'm bored so I guess I'm in." Lucy raise her hand. "Alright! Lucy is taking a photo with me! No complain!" Natsu grinned. "I guess I take Juvia, since she's the one I only had talked with." Gray say. "W-wait a minute! Then I'm with the shrimp?!" Gajeel look shocked. "Don't call me shrimp!" Levy shouted.

"How about you?" Jason look at the Scarlet-haired girl. "I'm DEFINITELY not in!" Erza refuse. "Why?! This is NOT COOL!" Jason look at her with teary-eyes. "I don't want to be known! Especially with Fairy Tail! The incident after school is more than enough for me." Erza look away. "Anyway, you need FIVE people right? Even with me, it would just FOUR people." She continue. "Then, guess I'm joining too!" Everyone look at the sound and saw a white-haired girl raise her hand. "LISSANA?!" Jason look surprised. "That girl is Lissana Strauss. The most popular model after her big sister, Mirajane Strauss. Always travelling around the world to had a photo-shoot." Levy explain. "If you miss one person, I guess I'm in too!" They look at Lissana's back and… "COOL! Both of Mirajane Strauss and Lissana Strauss is in!" Jason look pumped up. "Now you had everyone, then I don't need to take a photo shoot right!" Erza looks happy.

"Then I started explaining alright!" Jason picked a paper and wrote down the name.

_Gajeel X Levy – The couple had to be cute and fluffy, and warm. Might be always fighting, but had a deep feelings for each other._

_Gray X Juvia – A tsundere couple with a funny momments. Juvia is sooo in Gray while Gray didn't realize his feelings._

_Lissana X Natsu X Lucy – A triangle love! Lissana is sooo into Natsu while Natsu is soooo into Lucy_

_Mirajane X Jellal – a mature couple! Quite understand the situation for both of them_

"I want to take a photo shoot with this feelings. So, how is it?" Jason ask. "WHY I HAD TO BE IN LOVE WITH SHORTY?!" Gajeel complain. "Like I want to be with you!" Levy's face are red because of embarrassed and angry feelings. "I don't realize my feelings? It's going to be hard….." Gray started to think. "Ju-Juvia i-is w-with G-Gray-sama a-a-as a-a-a couple?!" Juvia's face are burning. "Eh?! I want to be in Lucy's place!" Lissana complain. "Why I had to be with Natsu again…." Lucy sigh. "Yay! With Luigi again!" Natsu grinned. "It's Lucy!" Lucy shout. "Well, I don't mind being with Jellal." Mirajane smile. Jellal look at the paper and then walk away the place to Erza, making everyone watch carefully. Erza is eating strawberry cake in the shop and Jellal went in there, making the girls go wild.

"Kyaa! Jellal is in here!" One of the girls shouted. Erza glare at Jellal who is staring at her. "What? Can't I eat peacefully?" Erza raise an eyebrow. Jellal pull Erza from her sit, making her surprise. "W-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Erza complain but Jellal didn't stop. He went to Jason, "I want to take a photo shoot with this girl."

"Huh?" Erza look with a blank face

"I want to take a photo shoot with you."

"It's an OKAY from me! COOL! It's so rare to see Jellal asking me a favor!" Jason give a permission.

"What?! I don't want to!" Erza refused

"I'm going to make Mirajane as a jealous one, and the new girl as someone Jellal like." Jason started to write again. "What?! No! Why would I become the one that Jellal like?!" Erza complain. "Then, are you wanna become the jealous one?!" Jason ask. "I don't want any of that two!" Erza complain while Mirajane frowned and then smile again, "It's an okay from me." She answer. "Okay, let's start the photo shoot!" Jason raise his hand. "Aye sir!" Everyone answer.

**The Back Stage**

**Lissana: Eh?! I want to be the one that Natsu like!**

**Mirajane: Hehe…. Jellal in here is soooo cute! Guess I'm going to mess them up a little!**

**Loke: I found a new amusement *smirk***

_**That's all the clue I'm going to give you all! What will happen next? :D look forward to it! Any ideas? Tell me okay? How is it? Review and I'll update faster! I'm fired up! By the way, don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter okay? Might be faster than you thought it will be you know?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My really big, big thanks to IGI1701FT, Pusha, Shorty333, aero1234541, nerea fernandes scarlet, tadamu4eva754 for following my story! AND Innocence User, Subaku no Sandra, Shorty333, aero1234541, nerea fernandes scarlet to favorite my story. Phew! I wonder why I always give 2 chapter per day -_-" I guess it's because you all support my story! Thanks for everyone and enjoy! Oh right! Don't forget that I always answer your reviews in the Author Note!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"I don't want to do the photo shoot!" Erza refuse. "Nothing can change my mind and that's set!" Erza continues and walk away. "The reward is 500,000 jewel plus all-you-can-eat-cakes buffet you know." Jason explain. "When do we start?" Erza quickly walk to Jason with a sparkly eyes. "Right now! I wanted to explain first." Jason clear his throat, "Okay, I wanted to catch an original picture so I want you all had fun with the pair I already gave you all. Don't forget that I'll be taking your photo wether you realize it or not! That's all, have fun!" And then Jason is hiding.

Gajeel and Levy went to buy a cotton candy, "Yay! Our waiting in the long line is worth it!" Levy jump in joy. "Yes for you, but not for me." Gajeel complain.

"Well, just try one bite! It's delicious."

"No way in my life."

"C'mon! Say ahhh….."

"No way." Gajeel look away and Levy started to feel disappointed. Gajeel realize this and click his tongue, "F-fine! Just one bite alright!" Gajeel finally gave up and Levy is brighten up. "Okay!" And then Gajeel took one little bite. "I already take one bite alright! So don't you dare force me again." And then Gajeel walk away that place. Levy smiled a little, "Wait for me Gajeel!" Levy run following Gajeel.

"Gray-sama! Are you okay?" Juvia looks worried. "I-I'm F-fine urghhhh…" Gray try not to thrown out. "Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama….. Juvia shouldn't recommended Roller Coaster after all…." Juvia look at Gray with a sad face. Gray pinch her cheek, "G-Guaii-suamua?!" Gray start to laugh seeing Juvia like that. "Now we're even right? Don't be too depressed." Gray walk away with a little laugh. Juvia blush and smile at the same time. "Thank you, Gray-sama." She mumbled and then follow Gray at his back.

"Natsu! We should try the Love Love Slider just the two of us!" Lissanna shout because she already ahead than the other two. "No way, what about Luigi?" Natsu ask. "It's Lucy! How many time should I tell you until you remember it?" Lucy shout. "Then, let's go to the Haunted House!" Lissana recommended again. "Huh? I don't mind but…." Natsu look at Lucy that seems like pale. "I-I'm n-not go-going there…. You guys can go there if you want to….." Lucy answer. "Eh?! Why?! It will be so much fun! C'mon Luce!" Natsu pull her hands and go inside the Haunted House. Lissanna smirk and went to the Haunted House too.

"Garrhhh!" The ghost surprised Lissanna. "Kyaa! I'm so scared Natsu!" Lissanna started to hug Natsu. "Aren't you good at these things when we were kids Lissana?" Natsu looks confused. "We-well…. U-umm…" Lissanna started to panic. "KYAA! NATSU HELPP!" Lucy quickly run towards Natsu, but then realize Lissanna's glare so she didn't hold Natsu. "What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu ask. "We-well…. No-nothing…" Lucy looks away but the ghost touch her legs. "Kyaa!" Lucy quickly hid in Natsu's back. "What? You scared of ghost?" Natsu ask. "What? Any problem?" Lucy ask with an angry plus embarrassed tone. Natsu smirk and then give Lucy a piggy-back ride. "Wha-what are you doing? Put me down!" Lucy shout but Natsu didn't bother. "Just close your eyes and cover your ears until the end." Natsu say and then walk. Lissanna saw all of this, "Why her?" Lissanna mumbled and then walk side to side with Natsu.

"Isn't it a nice weather today?" Mirajane ask. "Yeah, I think so too." Jellal answer while Mirajane drink her tea again. "I never knew there's a café near here!" Erza is in cloud nine. "Do you love this place, Erza?" Mirajane ask. "Yeah! The strawberry cake in here is awesome!" Erza answer and took a bute of her cake again. "So you agree with the photo shoot because the all-you-can-eat-cakes buffet?" Mirajane ask while chuckle a little. "Of course!" Erza answer. "If you say that earlier, I would already bought cake with me so you would go to the limo quickly." Jellal says. "Well, I would refuse it if YOU were the one that gave me." Erza look away. Mirajane, Erza, and Jellal went to the café that Mirajane suggested. Right now, Mirajane is sitting in front of Jellal while Erza is next to Jellal.

"I would give you a cake as much as you want if you ask me too."

"I wouldn't accept it from a famous people like you."

"What's wrong if it's from me?"

"Because I hate you."

Mirajane look at those two and can't believe what she just hear. "Erza, you hate Jellal?" Mirajane ask. "Yes I do! Very much if I can correct you." Erza answer. "Then, why are you with Jellal?" Mirajane ask. "Because that annoying guy pull me to go inside his limo. I already refuse more than 3 times you know!" Erza explain. "You're so stubborn so I don't have a choice." Jellal answer. Mirajane couldn't believe what just happened. "I'm going to the restroom for a while." Jellal stand up. After Jellal left, Mira look at Erza with a despicable eyes. "Hey, Erza….." Mirajane ask. "What?" Erza answer. "How do you make Jellal like you?" Mirajane ask with a smile. "Wha- like me? He doesn't like me." Erza look shocked. "Then…. Do you like Jellal?" Mirajane ask. "Of course not! I hate him!" Erza answer with an angry tone.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I can't believe Mira ask me that ridiculous question. Of course I hate Jellal! "I see….. Then, you wouldn't mind if I say I'm his ex-girlfriend right?" Mira smile at me. "….. Huh? EH!?" I almost exploded. Every eyes in that place is on me, making me embarrassed and then sit down again. Mira only smile seeing my reaction, "I'm planning to take him back. So….. I hope you won't get in the way alright?" Mira glare at me with a hateful eyes. I don't understand what's going on anymore! "Sorry for waiting, some fans trying to catch me so….." Jellal come in a rush. "Then, I'm going to the restroom now. Jellal, don't go anywhere okay?" Mirajane wink, probably know that I'm curious now. Wait, why would I'm curious? It doesn't had anything to do with me anyway…. Right?

**The Back Stage**

**Mirajane: I'm thinking to give up on Jellal for someone BETTER than me! Not for someone like Erza!**

**Lissana: Why would Natsu choose that Lucy?! I'm his childhood friend!**

**Gajeel: Guess that shorty isn't that bad…**

**Juvia: Horrayy! Juvia and Gray-sama is developing!**

**Jellal: Is it just my imagination, or Erza and Mira seems weird?**

**Erza: It doesn't concern me, it doesn't concern me, it doesn't concern me… ARGHHH! Why would I'm curious with that famous person?!**

_**Whoa! Who would ever thought Mirajane was Jellal's ex?! Even I hadn't thought about it -_-" it just….. happened to pop in my head so…. Yeah….. Review please! And again, thanks for everyone who already reviews, favorites, and follow my story! 'm so happy that I can make the story finished so quickly!**_

To Innocence User: Thanks, please look forward for the next chapter! I'll promise to update as soon as I can! Oh, did my story really that familiar with your ideas? And, it's okay if you can't help I'm happy to have someone support my story.

To Ash Lite- former EST: Thanks once again for always stay tuned with my story! I'm really grateful that you always supporting me! Look forward with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**First, my big thanks to lalapie203 for following my story! I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. And wow! I even write on Sunday! *clap hands* this chapter waste 3 hours of my free time -_-" Happy holiday and please read until the end! Enjoy!**_

**Erza's P.O.V**

I'm curious… I'm curious but… THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ASK THAT TO JELLAL! Even if I ask him too, how do I ask him? _"Hey, Jellal? Is Mira your ex-girlfriend?" _No way in hell I would say that! It makes me looks like I'm jealous because of that famous creature. "What's wrong?" Jellal ask me when I'm in deep of thought. "N-nothing….." I look away from him. Like I thought, there's no way in hell I'm going to ask him that! "I'm not buying that." Jellal wanted to grab my hands, but I make an excuse. "Mira is taking too long, I'm going to search for her. Maybe she's lost or something." I quickly ran and go outside the café.

I look at everywhere, but I can't find Mira in the restroom. I thought she might be already came back, so I went back to the café. I'm about to go in the café when I saw Mira grab Jellal out the café. I'm panic they might see me, so I hide. Wait, why would I hide anyway?! "Why her?" I heard Mira ask. Huh, did I hear right? I can't hear much and that's all I know. I saw Jellal look down, and then Mira started to run. "Mira! Wait!" I quickly chasing her. Why would I chase her? Maybe because I saw tears when Mira run.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

Great! Now, not just Mira but Erza is leaving too. Now I'm alone with a lot of fans outside. "Jellal, can you come for a sec?" Mira seems like already went back. Well, that means Erza would be here soon too. "Sure, why not?" I answer and she smile. She grab my hand and go outside the café. "So, what is it?" I ask. "Why her?" Mira look at me with a sad eyes. "I thought you dump me because you want to be with someone better….." she continue. I don't need to guess who is the one Mira is talking about. "She's better than you." I look away. "How come?! She hates you, she's not popular nor rich, she's not from a good family name, and you only meet her yesterday!" Mira complain. "Someone like you won't understand." I answer. "Yes I don't understand and I don't want to! If it was her, then I won't give up on you. She's normal or even lower from any sights!" Mira shout.

"Go back with me. I won't agree to break up with you if it was for someone like her." Mira look down and I do so. "Sorry, I can't….." I answer, feel bad. "Why?! I won't agree no matter what! Not if it was her!" Mira ran away. I want to chase her when I heard a sound from a crowd. "Mira! Wait!" Erza?! She heard everything?! This is bad, "Wait Erza!" I started to chase Erza. Just please don't make her misunderstand anything at all…..

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Mira?" Gajeel look surprised when he saw Mirajane run. "Mira! Wait!" Erza is cashing her. "Erza? What's wrong?" Levy looks confused. "Wait Erza!" Jellal is running along with those two. Seeing this, Gajeel got a hang of what's happening. "Levy, we're chasing them." Gajee smirk. "Huh?! No way! I can't run that fast!" Levy complain. "Tch. Guess I have no choice." Gajeel give Levy a piggy-back ride and chasing after them.

Juvia and Lissanna's pair are on the same time seeing the moment

"Erza-san? What's wrong?" Juvia look at Erza who is running and Jellal following. Suddenly, Juvia and Gray saw Gajeel and Levy. "Even Levy-san?!" Juvia quickly run cashing them, "Juvia is curious with what's happening!" Juvia shout and run. "Ju-Juvia! Wait for me!" Gray quickly run after Juvia. "Sorry Gray-sama! Juvia is curious what is happening…. So she got carried off….." Juvia look down while running side to side with Gray. "It's okay, I'm kind of curious too." Gray smile.

"Erza?! And….. Jellal?!" Lucy look surprise seeing what's happening. "Why Mira-nee is crying?" Lissanna looks curious. "Lucy, Lissanna, we're going to chase them." Natsu quickly grab those two's hands. "Okay! I wonder why Mira-nee is crying too!" Lissanna answer. "Huh? Wai-" Lucy got cut off and shocked by Natsu's incredible speed of running.

Everyone stopped running when Mira stopped running and try to catch her breath. "Why are you all following me?!" Mirajane started to mad. "We-well…. Gajeel is the one that forced me to." Levy look unsure. "I'm curious." Juvia, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel said in the same time. "Because Mira-nee….. I saw you crying….." Lissanna stared to doubt her answer. Mirajane look at her little sister with a surprised look, and then look at Jellal and Erza who stand side to side. Erza look surprised seeing Mirajane's glare, "… Mira-" Erza started to talk and walk to her but got cut off.

"Stand back!" Mirajane shouted, making everyone look surprised. "It's all because of you….. If you didn't live, Jellal would be still with me!" Mira snapped. "M-me?" Erza look confused. "Jellal and I isn't like that…." Erza answered. "Don't lie! He even say you're better than me! I don't know what makes you that perfect in his eyes!" Mira shout. Erza couldn't say anything but just looking at Jellal. "It's enough, Mira." Jellal walk to her side. "I said it didn't I? You wouldn't understand even if I tell you." Jellal look at Mirajane. Mirajane seems frozen in her place, it's her first time seeing Jellal's eyes like that. "I-I understand…" Mirajane look at her feet and started to think deeply. Everyone smiled and started to laugh and joked around. As the time pass by, everyone finished they photo-shoot in Ryuusetzu Land. Since it's already night, Jason said that the Photo-shoot at the beach is going to be tomorrow.

At the car, everyone is sleeping except for Jellal and Erza. Jellal saw Erza can't sleep even though it's obvious she's tired. "What's wrong? Aren't you tired? The problem is solved right?" Jellal ask and Erza shook her head. "I'm not sure it's solved. But anyway, it's not the one that bothering me." Erza answer. "Then, what is it?" Jellal ask and Erza doubt to tell for a moment. "I-it's nothing…. I'm going to sleep…." Erza answer and take a blanket, but Jellal stopped her. "I won't know if you didn't tell me right?" Jellal move closer to her.

"D-don't come closer! You pervert!"

"How cruel…. I will stop if you tell me though….."

"I said it's nothing! Stay away!"

"Guess I sleep on your lap….."

Erza finally gave up, "Fine! But sit first!" Erza command and Jellal quickly sit. "…. It's what Mira said…." Erza blush a little. "What?" Jellal tried to recall what she said. _"He even say you're better than me!" _Erza blush harder when she tried to explain. She clear his throat, "The time when she said that you say I'm better than her…." Jellal look surprised, but then smile a bit. "It's true." He answer. "Wha- don't lie! I hate liars!" Erza warned. "Erza, do you like me?" Jellal ask, making Erza blush. "No way in hell!" Erza shout. "You just said you hate liars, but you're lying….." Jellal hold his laugh. Without they knowing, everyone knows what is happening, and quietly watch them while pretending to sleep.

"I'm not lying! How can I like someone like you!?"

"Even though I like you~"

"Don't lie! And don't get closer!"

"Ah! You're blushing, Erza~"

"Pervert! Stay away!"

**The Back Stage**

**Levy: I never knew Gajeel's back are so warm…..**

**Juvia: Juvia still feel bad that she left Gray-sama!**

**Lucy: Why can't Natsu say my name properly?! How many nickname he already gave me?!**

**Mirajane: I still won't give up! I will make Jellal mine again! Just you watch Erza!**

**Erza: I never thought Jellal is such a pervert! And I don't want to imagine what will happen tomorrow at the school…..**

_**Done for this chapter! How is it? Too OOC? Let me now alright? Next chapter, Mirajane is going to transfer to Fairy High and Jellal is annoyed Erza. Lissanna transfer too and try to catch Natsu's attention. Hints of Gale and Gruvia too! Curious right? What's more, the photo-shoot is in BEACH which means…. That's all the extra hints from me! Stay tuned to know what will happen next! Don't forget to review alright? **_

To: Pusha, I know *sigh* hard to imagine right? Well, since this is Jerza so no matter :D I just make Mira become a rival with Erza since those two seems like a rival when they were kids. Please look forward for next chapter! Oh right, thanks to following my story once again!

To: Ash lite – former EST, thanks to review every chapter! And, of course I will update as soon as I can :D I love reading all of your reviews. Thanks for keep your support on my stories, I appreciate it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I haven't update for a while, but don't kill me for that alright? I make this chapter the longest than the others since I know I didn't update lately. I'm sorry for that since I'm busy and I haven't feeling well lately. My big, big, big thanks to Ana Braginski Serbia and DoodlePopapo for favorites and follow my story. And to sydpgraham and IG1701FT for following my story. I make this as best as I can and I already read it more than once to correct my mistakes in spellings and grammar, so….. Enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Erza! Good morning!" Lucy waved her hand to Erza who just arrive to school. "Yeah, good morning." Erza replied. "Ah! Erza-san, Lucy-san, good morning." Juvia greet. "Lu-chan, Erza! Good morning!" Levy greet after Juvia. "Good morning." Lucy and Erza both say in the same time. "So, so, what happened with you and Jellal last night?" Levy whisper to Erza. "Wha-how do you? You knew?!" Erza blush remember what happened yesterday. "Oh my, see who is embarrassed here~" Lucy teased. "Juvia want to be like that with Gray-sama too!" Juvia complain. "How- I thought you all already slept!" Erza is blushing sooo hard now.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I can't believe they all are just pretending to sleep! "Hey, it's them." I hear the girls are whispering about us. "Yeah, they're despicable." Why are they bad-mouthing us? Seems like Lucy, Levy, and Juvia already know too. "Why are they bad-mouthing us? And what's more, why are ALL of the girls?" Levy says with a small voice so the girls didn't know. "Probably because incident yesterday after school right?" Lucy suspect. "Juvia think so too….." Juvia answer. "Kyaa! Fairy Tail is heading here!" One of the girls shouted, making everyone run towards the direction. Seriously, why would everyone go 'Kyaa!' and stuff for someone like them?

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"U-umm….. If I remember, Luigi's class are around here but….. Where is it?" Natsu look around

"Her name is Lucy right? How come you forgot about it? You idiot."

"It's none of your business right, you ice-pants!"

"What are you saying again? You flame-breath?"

"I told you to shut up, you Ice-princess."

"Guys, that's enough." Jellal stop the two of his friend. "Kyaa! Fairy Tail is heading here!" One of the fans shouted, making everyone run toward them.

"Natsu-kun! Give me your scarf!"

"Gray! You look handsome like usual! Look over here!"

"Kyaa! Gajeel! So cool!"

"Jellal-kun! Sing for us!"

Fairy Tail seems in troubled with all the fans around them. "Now I can't find Luigi thanks to this crowd!"Natsu complain. "Stop this at once!" A voice of one girl with a….. Mic? The place become silence at once and that girl walk towards Fairy Tail directly. "I'm sorry for this." That girl bowed. That girl is the leader of the FT fan club, Yuriko.

"With my pride as the leader of the FT fan club, will make sure this won't happen aga-"

"Ah! It's Luigi!" Natsu quickly run toward her. "Luigi!" Natsu called making Lucy turned into his direction. "IT'S LUCY! AND DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE IN THE MORNING!" Lucy scold. "Sorry, sorry, but I've got something to ask." Natsu grinned. "W-what is it? You better not asking something foolish." Lucy warned. "It's about in lunch time but… Are you free?" Natsu ask. "Lunch time? I might be eating at the canteen with Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Why?" Lucy ask. "I see! Then it's fine!" Natsu answer making Lucy confused and curious in the same time.

"Natsu? You and Lucy awfully close." Erza teased. Jellal is in Erza's left without Erza recognize. "I would say you and Jellal is closer than the two of us though." Natsu answered without any meaning behind. We all know how dense Natsu can be. "Huh? What are you talking abou- Wuaa! Jellal?! When did you?" Erza surprised seeing Jellal. "Jellal, you really take a liking with Erza didn't you?" Lucy smile and Jellal nod in agreement.

"Wha- no! It's not like that! Jellal! You're not supposed to agree right?!" Erza shout at Jellal.

"Well, it's true so it can't be helped right?"

"No it's not! And we're not close at all! I completely hate you!"

"Don't be embarrassed Erza~" Lucy teased

"You llllllike each other" Natsu continue

"No we're not!" Erza argue.

As Erza argued with Lucy and Natsu, Jellal heard the fans is chattering. "What is wrong with that girl?" Jellal look at that direction. "How despicable, she's playing hard-to-get with Fairy Tail." The other girl look at Erza. "I agree. Just from one look, I could see she's worth to bully." The other girl answer. Jellal knew they're all talking about Erza. "Hey Erza, did you know those 3 girls?" Jellal ask while pointed to the girl that talking about Erza earlier. "Huh? Why? I don't know their name, but they're the meanest people in my years. They love to bully someone they didn't like too." Erza answered. "Why? You're interested with those three?" Erza ask making Jellal smirk. "What? You're jealous?" Jellal teased Erza. "Huh? Why would I? I just thought you would stop bothering me and such." Erza answered. The bell rang after that, Fairy Tail went back to their class and so are the others.

"Okay everyone! I want to tell you something reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy important. So please be quite." The homeroom teacher, Daphne smile. "We're going to have a new friend today!" she announce. "Please come in." the door is opened, ad a sight of short, silver-haired girl is shown. "My name is Lissana Strauss! Please to meet you." That girl smiled. "Wha- Lissana?!" Lucy half-shouted, making everyone's eyes look at her. "Ah! Lucy! Hello! Today, we're going to have a photo-shoot together again in the beach right?" Lissana smile making everyone whisper. "That ordinary girl? No way?" Erza heard one of the girl say that. She glared at them and they saw it, so they stop bad mouthing Lucy.

"Now Lissana, your seat will be….." Daphne look around, confused where Lissanna will seat. "Sensei, can I choose my own seat?' Lissana ask making Daphne nodded. "Go ahead." Daphne answer and Lissana sit next to Lucy. "Guess we'll be neighbor. Please take care of me, Lucy." Lissana smile at Lucy. "Why did you come to this school?!" Lucy ask, shocked. "Well, I'm interested with this school for a long time now. And, I want to get closer to you too!" Lissana answer. "And anyway, Mira-nee want to be in this school too. So both of us transfer to here. Mira-nee can't stop talking about Jellal as she knew that she would be in the same class with him." She continues. "What? Mirajane too?" Erza shocked. "Isn't she already give up on Jellal?" Erza ask. "Erza~ you worried?" Lucy teased, making Erza blushed. "N-no! I-I mean is…. Um….. She didn't hate me…. Right?" Erza ask, a little bit unsure. "I don't know. Mira-nee didn't tell me anything about that." Lissana answer. "But the possibilities are high. You know, since you are close to Jellal and stuff." She continue. Erza sigh, "How many times I need to tell you all…. I'M SURE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT THAT I HATE HIM!" Erza shout. "Hate who, Erza Scarlet? You shouldn't saying some rubbish when you're in my class you know." Daphne glare at Erza. "Okay, I'm sorry." Erza apologize.

_**At The Lunch Time**_

"Luigi!" Natsu waved his hand to Lucy who's eating lunch with Erza, Levy, and Juvia. "It's Lucy!" Lucy shouted. Erza look around. Gray and Gajeel is with Natsu too, but Jellal? "Natsu, where's Jellal?" Erza ask. "Why? You miss your boyfriend just because you didn't saw him for almost 3 hours?" Gajeel ask. "Wha- of course not, you idiot! I just want to ask if Mira really transfer or not!" Erza answer while her cheek is competing with her hair. "Yeah, yeah." Gajeel covered his ears. "If it's Jellal, I saw him with Mira in the class earlier." Gray answer. "I see…." Erza answered. "Like I thought, Lissana didn't lie after all….." Erza mumbled. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel join seats with Erza and the others after that. Not long after that, Jellal and Mira walking together and most of the students is chattering about them.

"They look good together."

"Like I thought, the girl from yesterday is just a fan."

"I love looking at those two!"

"As excepted for a pro-model!"

"They looks perfect that I can't argue at all!"

And those rumors go on. Erza heard all of them, but didn't feel bothered at all. Jellal look around and saw Erza. He quickly walk into her direction. "W-what's wrong?" Erza ask as Jellal is standing in front of her that in the middle of eating. "Nothing." And then he seat in front of Erza's seat making everyone chattering about Erza again. "I feel bad for Mira." Erza hear that one and look at Mirajane. It's true that she's sitting with Lissana since there's no more seats for Mirajane in the table she's sitting. She saw Mirajane is sitting in the other table with Lissana and walk on her direction. "Mira, want to sit with us?" Erza ask and Mira smirk but Erza didn't see it. "Thank you. I gladly accept your offer." Mirajane smile to Erza. "You can seat in front of Jellal." Erza told Mirajane, making Mirajane can't believe it. "B-but….. Isn't it you se-" Mirajane is being cut off by Erza, "I wanted to go to the Nurse Office since my stomach already hurts for a while." Erza smile at Mirajane. Even though Mirajane know it's a lie, but she pretend to believe it. Well, it's a good opportunity for her.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I rest in the Nurse Office for a while. It's okay! This way, I can become a normal person again! I just need to help Mira get close with Jellal. Piece of cake! "You're Erza Scarlet huh?" I heard the sound I unfamiliar with. I look at the direction of the sound and found 3 girls standing in front of the door. One of them lock the door. Isn't they are the one that Jellal asked me about this morning? "Yes I am, why?" I ask. "Don't get cocky because Jellal-kun talk with you for a bit, you little girl!" One of them shout at me. Seriously, I'm getting tired with this. "Just to make you clear, I don't have any relationship wth Fairy Tail at all! Especially Jellal! Just take him away from me, far, far, away!" I explain. "I hate them, Especially Jellal! I NEVER wanted to get close to that famous creature!" I continue. As I want to explain more, I look that one of them pull my hair and the other one is trying to punch me, but I dodge. "So you're trying to say Jellal-kun is the one that want to get close with you? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The one that was trying to punch earlier shout at me.

I wanted to fight back when I heard the sound of the door as if someone is trying to barged in. "Open the door! Erza! It's me, Jellal." I hear the voice of Jellal. The door is opened _by force _and then Jellal come in. "I never thought that those three is taking action so fast." Jellal glare at them. "Je-Jellal-kun….." One of them look scared. No, ALL OF THEM look scared. One of them walk forward, "W-why? There's Mira-chan and Lissana who close with Fairy Tail. Why do you choose her? It's not fair for the other fans if you just choose one of them isn't it?" She ask look a bit angry. "She's not my fans." Jellal look at that girl. "So, it still acceptable right?" Jellal walk towards that girl. That girl look scared and run away with the others two. "I-I understand. Sorry!" That girl run like there's no tomorrow. After that, he walk towards me.

"W-what do you want?" Jellal now is just 5 cm away from me! I knock his head in reflects. "Ouch! That's cruel. After the trouble I had from rescuing you…" Jellal look at me with a pitiful eyes. "I-I didn't ask you too! And anyway, I can handle them by myself!" I argue. "Say that when someone didn't pull your hair." Jellal look at me with a serious eyes. It's not like him at all. Since he looks so serious, I guess I need to give up for this time only. Suddenly, I remember about Mira. I kind of feel bad for her too. "What about Mira?" I ask Jellal. "I'm sure I let her sit in front of you." I continue. "Ah…. I'm left her since _someone _wanted to make me together with Mira." When the 'someone' part, I'm sure he's glaring at me. "Y-you knew after all! You should tell me from the start!" I complain. He really loves to tease me! "I guess I'm taking the amusement park date for your apology." Jellal smirk, I guess (?)

"Wha- I didn't say I'm sorry!"

"You just say it. Okay, it's decided. Next Sunday is fine."

"Huh? I don't want to! I didn't say I would go out with you!"

"You just say it _again. _I can't wait for the time~"

"I didn't agree!"

"Anything you said."

**After School At The Photo-Shoot in the Beach**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"C'mon Erza, you look good with that!"

"No I didn't Lucy! I don't remember agree wearing this!"

"Lu-chan! They're calling!"

"I'm coming! Let's go Erza!" Lucy grab my hand. They're in the photo-shoot at the beach with Fairy Tail. "Uwaa! Everyone is looking at Erza!" Levy looks amazed. "Juvia won't confused with that. After all, Erza-san looks good with that swimsuit." Juvia smile. "I agree." Lucy nodded. But, only Jellal doesn't looks happy at all.

"The girl with Scarlet hair is hot!"

"I know! I'm going to ask her phone number later."

"Is she a new model?"

"I'm going to buy the magazine for sure!"

Jellal look at Erza. Erza looks embarrassed with the bikini she wears. She wears a simple black bikini, "I didn't wear something like this so often….." Erza mumbled but Jellal heard that. He quickly give his jacket. "Wear this for the entire photo-shoot." Jellal say as she put the jacket to cover Erza. Erza look surprised for a moment, "Huh? Why would I? I don't need your jacket at all!" Erza refused and then walk away, but Jellal followed her. Erza become annoyed, "Stop following me!" She shouted. "I'm going to follow you until you wear the jacket." Jellal declare making Erza more irritated. "Okay! But after I wear it, hurry up and disappear from my sights!" Erza warned and then want to take the jacket from Jellal, but Jellal didn't give it. "What do you planning again?!" Erza is really impatience now. "I help you wear them." Jellal quickly help to make Erza wear the jacket. "Fine! Done right?! But now I felt a little hot…." Erza half-shouted and her face is burning red because feels hot, making Jellal laugh a little seeing Erza's face.

In the other side, Jason is taking a photo of those two. "Cool, cool, COOL! The boyfriend isn't happy seeing his girlfriend being stared by strangers, and gave the girlfriend his jacket. This is so COOL! This magazine is going to be a BIT HIT!" Jason looks sooooo happy that he was crying. "Mama, why are the ojii-san over there is crying?" A kid pointed at Jason who's crying in tears of happiness now. "Shhh! Don't point to other people. That ojii-san is half-crazy. Don't look at him and lower your voice." The mother of that kid warn. And then, that mother and kid walk away from that place.

**The Back Stage**

**Jellal: I can't wait for next Sunday to come~**

**Erza: Jellal force me to this! So, I don't need to search for a perfect clothes! No need to, no need to, no need to….. ARGH! WHICH CLOTHES I HAVE TO WEAR?!  
Mirajane: Jellal and Erza is on a date?! Lissana! We're going to watch over those two secretly so they won't do anything strange!**

**Natsu: I'm planning to have fun with Luigi in the amusement park next Sunday! I need to ask her tomorrow. I can't wait!**

**Lucy: IT'S LUCY! And amusement park? I love Natsu's choice!**

**Lissana: WHAT?! I'm not going to let Lucy and Natsu had a peaceful date! Mira-nee, I'm sorry but I had a plan for next Sunday so I can't help you!**

**Levy: Gajeel and I didn't show up much in here…**

**Juvia: It's okay! Juvia heard from Yume-chan that she's planning to make a lot of Gale and Gruvia in next chapter.**

_**And that's all! How is the story? Too OOC? I accept your critics so review, review, review! I'll answer your reviews in author note, so don't worry ^^ And anyway, I won't update for a while since I had some personal reason and I haven't been feeling well lately. But don't worry, I will update in about a week or so with two chapters! And again, reviews for any comments and ideas! I'll read it so don't worry!**_

To Guest: Thank you for your review! And I don't know how to answer your review with words….. Thanks for review anyway! I'm really, really, really happy ^^

To Miss anna: Yup! Of course I will update as soon as I can! Please look forward next week with 2 chapters! And I will update sooner if I can.

Meiko-chan nya: Really? You love the story?! Thank you so much! And yes I will update soon. Please look forward next week with 2 chapters okay? Maybe I will update sooner than next week if I can.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I finished this chapter quicker than I thought it would be! I apologize first if you this this chapter is too boring alright? Oh right, there's no one following or favorites this story anyone T^T but that's alright :D actually, it makes me more fired up to make the story even more amazing than before! Please enjoy ^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Hey, I love this one!" Lucy exclaim as she saw a light brown mini-skirts, with a white belt. "It's got a discount too! I pick this one! Now I just need to search for the top that looks good with this one….." Lucy search again. "So, why are we in here?" Erza ask with annoyed looks. "Why you ask, to shopping obviously isn't it?" Levy ask and Juvia nodded in agreement. "That's not what I'm talking about! What I meant is, why am I tagging along too?! And I just come to this shop last week so I already saw most of the dress in here." Erza complain. "Even though you say that….. And you're the one that's keep worrying what to wear in your date with Jellal tomorrow." Levy comment, making Erza blush. "Wha- I'm not worried! I just said what should I wear tomorrow, that's all!" Erza argue. "Yes, yes. There's no ending if we arguing with embarrassed Erza after all." Lucy sigh.

"I'm not embarrassed!"Erza complain. Suddenly, she felt her phone is buzzing and she looks at her phone. It's written:

"_No way?! I never thought Fredrick had a fiancee! Such a playboy! Please update sooner! Lillia X Fredrick " _

Erza smile seeing the review, she really are glad someone enjoying her story. 'Guess I'll make the next chapter after I go home.' Erza thought. "Ah! Erza, look at this one! It fits you well!" Lucy pointed at the mannequin wearing a hat and a one piece light-blue dress, and a slip-on-toe pair of sandal, match perfectly. "But, I guess that dress supposed to be wore at the Beach right? I'm going to the amusement park you know." Erza comment, making Levy smirk. "I knew it. You're worried about what to wear on your date with Jellal." Levy teased, making Erza embarrassed. When Erza wants to argue, Juvia called.

"Erza-san, Juvia think this set suits you and good enough to wear on the amusement park." Juvia pointed another mannequin. Erza look at that direction and saw a white top with a small light-blue polka dot all around the top, a light-blue outer, black shorts, and a white high-heels. Erza nodded in agreement as soon as she saw the set. "I guess I'm going to buy that one." Erza answer.

"Then, I'm going to buy this as the top!" Lucy take the green tank top and a light-brown mini-skirts. (You know, the one she's wearing when fighting with Angel in Nirvana incident). "Juvia and Levy, you're not going to buy?" Erza ask and Levy shook her head. "I just buy a new outfit yesterday with Juvia. Right, Juvia?" Levy ask Juvia and Juvia nod. "I see….." Erza answer. Without Erza realizing, Levy and Juvia smirk to each other. "Kyaa! Fairy Tail is in here!" One of the girls in the shop shout, making everyone look at the direction that girl pointed. Soon, everyone is running out the shops except Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia.

"Again them….." Erza sigh. "I just hope Natsu didn't suddenly shout 'Ah! Luigi!' or something along those lines and making everyone glare at me…." Lucy looks worried. "Will Gray-sama is going to recognize Juvia if Juvia is shouting along with the crowd?" Juvia ask with eyes full of hope. "Probably nope, right?" Lucy answer. "Impossible if you saw the crowd now." Erza answer and pointed at the crowd outside. "Now I can't go out at all….. I wonder if Gajeel is in there….." Levy sigh. "Aren't you hate Gajeel now?" Lucy ask, confused. "W-well….. I think that he's not that bad and all after the photo shoot….." Levy looks away from Lucy's stare. "Ho? So Levy is Gajeel huh?" Erza teased. "Juvia is glad. That means Juvia had no love rivals." Juvia looks relieved.

**~At Home, Erza is….~**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"And finished." I click the button 'publish' and smile. I just finished update her next chapter of cellphone novel. Not long after that, I saw the reviews:

"_So sweet!"_

"_I want to get a boyfriend like Fredrick! Kya!"_

"_How lucky Lillia is!"_

"_Is it just my imagination, or the romance seems more and more sweet lately? Did you experience the love life or something?"_

"_Oh? A realistic love life huh? How nice~ So that means, she's got a new boyfriend or something?"_

"_Maybe. Congrats then ;)"_

Wait a minute! How come it ends up this way?! There's nothing between me and Jellal! How come they think I'm dating?! Suddenly, I hear my phone buzz again so I look and I found a new massage. It's not from reviews.

"_Hey, what are you doing now?"_

It was from Jellal, I only glare seeing the massange.

"_How come you know my phone number?"_

"_Your short friend told me."_

"_Huh?! Levy?!"_

"_Yup. By the way, you're not going to sleep? It's already midnight and tomorrow is our date you know~"_

"_I never agreed. And anyway, I won't come."_

"_You say that even though you're buying a new clothes for tomorrow today."_

"_Wha- How did you know?!"_

"_Of course I saw you. Your Scarlet hair stands out you know."_

"_Good night."_

"_That's a cruel goodbye."_

I close my phone. It's not like I'm waiting for tomorrow or anything!

**Lissana's P.O.V**

I can't believe Natsu is asking Lucy on a date! "Lissana, you're not going to sleep? Tomorrow you had a plan right?" Mira-nee ask me. I nod my head, "I'm about too. I just finished my homework." I answer. "I see… By the way, which amusement park Natsu and Lucy are going to?" Mira-nee ask. "I don't know…" I sigh remembering what happened last time…..

"_**Hey Luce, are you free this Sunday?" Natsu ask Lucy in the canteen. "This Sunday? Well…. I'm free but, why?" Lucy ask and Natsu seems glad. "You see, I've got two free tickets to amusement park this Sunday. Want to go with me? It's a waste to throw it right?" Natsu ask Lucy, making my eyes widened. Why won't Natsu ask me than Lucy?! "Huh? What about the other members of Fairy Tail?" Lucy ask. "Well, Gray and Gajeel hates to go out on Sunday, and Jellal seems like had a date with Erza." Natsu answered, I'm sure Mira-nee is coughing. Seems like she's surprised and almost chocked her food. "EH?! A date?!" Mira-nee looks at Jellal and Erza. "No! Mira! It's a misunderstanding!" I heard Erza tried to explain, but Mira-nee isn't the type to listen; after all.**_

"So, you're going to follow Erza and Jellal, Mira-nee?" I ask and Mira-nee nodded. "Erza says she hates Jellal but she's going on a date with Jellal….. I'm soooo going to ruin their date!" Mira-nee is on fire. "I-I see….." I answer. After that, I went inside my room and so are Mira-nee. Seems like their appointment are at 9 so I need to wake up early.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Erza! T-There's a g-gu-guest i-in t-the li-livi-ving room!" mom knock my door and seems to be in panic. Guest? Maybe Lucy right? "Wait a minute mom! Tell that I'm in the middle of dressing." I told mom. "G-got it! B-but q-quicklu alright?! You don't want your boyfriend to wait too long right?" mom answer. Boyfriend? I quickly dressed up and quickly walk into the living room, "Erza, you look pretty." The blue haired boy compliment me. "W-wha-wha….." I'm speechless. "Who would have thought Erza already grown this mature. And it's one of Fairy Tail band!" Mom comment and I feel my cheeks burn. "Mom!" I half-shouted.

"And anyway, how did you know my address?!" I ask and shouted at the same time. "Your friends that talks in third person's way told me." He answer. "Wha- Juvia?!" I think and unconsciously say it. "Well anyway, ready to go?" Jellal ask and smile at me. I felt my cheeks warm, but I look away. "Can't you look?" I ask and walk towards the door. "Let's go." I call Jellal and it seems like he just….. Smile and….. Sigh (?)

I wear my high heels and it seems like Jellal already bought a car with him. "You don't like to stand out right? That's why I didn't bought the limo with me." Jellal smile. "That's good, I just hope no one recognize you're Jellal Fernandez from Fairy Tail when we arrived to there." I answer. "Why? You're jealous? Don't worry, there's no girl can interest me like you." Jellal smirk. "Of course not, you idiot! I only don't want people get misunderstand again." I hit him with my white bag. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go?" Jellal open the car door for me. I try my best not to smile and went inside the car.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, Mirajane watch everything. "Geez! Why would Jellal choose Erza?!" Mirajane whisper and talking to herself. "I'll make sure those two's date are ruined!" With that, Mirajane follow get inside her car and follow Jellal's car from behind. By the way, Mirajane and Jellal has a personal driver so don't think that Jellal or Mirajane is driving alright ^^

**~Erza's family~**

"No way! Jellal Fernandez is in here?! Why didn't you call me to the living room, mom?!" Kagura, Erza's little sister complain. "It seems like he's in here to take Erza on a date." Erza's mom, Mavis smile. "DATE?!" Milliana, Erza's youngest sister shout. "I thought Er-chan hate famous people like me!" Milliana whined. "Well, I think I might agree if Erza choose Jellal." Erza's dad, Zeref explain. "Not you too, dad!" Milliana complain. "I want to see Jellal Fernandez too!" Kagura complain.

**~Natsu and Lucy is…~**

"Luigi! Are you still not ready yet?!" Natsu knocked Lucy's bedroom door and shout. "It's Lucy! AndI almost done!" Lucy answer. "Geez, you take so long to get ready." Natsu mumbled but Lucy hear that. "Who told you to come to my house?! And at 6 in the morning?!" Lucy complain and open her door. "Finally! Let's go!" Natsu grinned and go outside Lucy's house. When Lucy is going outside, she felt Natsu is staring at her. "W-what?" Lucy ask. Natsu grin, "You look good in that." He comment and walk again. "By the way, you live alone?" Natsu ask and Lucy nodded. "Actually, I'm from another town. I came here in my first year of High School." Lucy explain. "I see!" Natsu smile.

Meanwhile, Lissana saw everything because she watched everything. "Why Natsu choose Lucy?! This is really getting on my nerves!" Lissana complain and quickly walking behind them secretly and make sure Lucy and Natsu didn't recognize her following those two.

**The Back Stage**

**Erza: Why would Jellal choose Haunted House of all things?!**

**Jellal: Found one more Erza's weakness *smirk***

**Natsu: Lucy! Let's ride a rollercoaster!**

**Lucy: Even though you're the one that choose what to ride, you're the one that thrown out too *sigh***

**Levy: Juvia! Is it just my imagination, or the crowd is gathering over there?**

**Juvia: Juvia think so too, there's a crowd over there too!**

**Levy: Wuah! Gajeel?! What are you doing at amusement park?!**

**Mirajane: Ah! Jellal and Erza? It's a coincidence to meet you here. *smile***

**Erza: M-Mira? *pale***

**Gajeel: Levy? Well, Lissana ask me and Gray to come here. Or it's more like being forced too. What a coincidence.**

_**That's all the clue. Oh! And I'm sorry I can't make two chapter at once! I'm planning to update again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow because I'm free. And the ideas I have are piling up too. Anyway, I'll make sure the next one is more exciting so please look forward to it!**_

To JerzaShipper12: Wow! Thanks for the compliment. You make me really happy! And please look forward to the next chapter alright?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I'm really happy with all of your reviews! You don't know how much I smile and I can't stop smiling seeing all of your nice reviews! IT'S THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM YOU ALL! I tried my best and write this as soon as I can and make sure you all think this is worth it. Enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"NO WAY!" Erza quickly refused as I heard Jellal's recommendation. "Eh?! Why?! You said I can choose any ride I want to." Jellal complain but I don't care. "That's why from the start I told you 'except for the Haunted House!' and you agree!" Erza answer and half-shouted. "Well, I was just kidding but it seems like not too crowded and all. Let's get in!" Jellal pull Erza. "W-wait! I don't want to!" Erza struggle. "Come on! I'll pay yours too." Jellal beg. "No way!" Erza refused.

"No way! It's Jellal from Fairy Tail!" One of the girls at the crowd shouted. "Eh?! No way! Kya! It's the real one!" And with that, the crowd is gathering at where Jellal and Erza is. "You said you wouldn't draw any attention!" Erza complain to Jellal. "I tried too. It's not my fault!" Jellal answer, making Erza angry. "Yes it's yours." Erza sigh. "Who's that girl?" Erza heard one of the crowd ask, making everyone whispering.

"Is it Jellal-kun's girlfriend?"

"No way! The level is too low!"

"I thought so! Is it a fan who forced Jellal-kun on a date?"

"So low! I hate a person like that!"

Erza heard one by one, and she didn't show it, but she's hurts. Jellal saw Erza's expression without Erza recognize. It's true that Mira have lot of haters before too because she's going out with Jellal, but she already used with that since she's a model. But Erza is… Only an ordinary person until she met Jellal. Knowing this, Jellal kiss Erza's cheek, making her and the crowd surprised. "W-W-Whaa!" Erza is speechless and her cheek is burning. "You have something in your cheek." Jellal smile, making Erza turns into a stone and the crowds stiff. "Let's go!" Jellal quickly grab Erza's hand and run away.

"Finally a quite place." Jellal panted and so are Erza. But seeing Jellal making her stiff again. "You don't need to react that much just because a kiss on the cheek right?" Jellal comment, felt a little guilty. "I-it's not about that…." Erza mumbled, making Jellal look at her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT IN A PUBLIC?! IT'S GOING TO MAKE A COMMOTION AGAIN!" Erza shout, making Jellal confused. "Why… Because you look hurts they said all the bad things about you, so I thought it would be the best way." Jellal answer, still confused. "Ah! Erza and Jellal! What a coincidence!"

Erza and Jellal look at the source of sound and. "M-Mi….. Ra?" Jellal looks pale. "Mira? What are you doing here?" Erza ask. "Well, I wanted to change some pace and I get found out by people so I run away to a quite place. What coincidence isn't it?" Mira smile. "It's really are a coincidence!" Erza smile, not knowing anything while Jellal know it wasn't a coincidence. "I know! You should come with us too!" Erza invite, making Jellal and Mira both surprised. "W-Wait Erza!" Jellal want to complain, but Erza pretend didn't hear. "I gladly take your offer!" Mira smile.

**Erza's P.O.V**

This is my chance to make Jellal and Mira become together! "I'm going to the restroom alright? You two can walk ahead." I try to make a reason to run away so everyone will think Mira and Jellal is dating. "Then, we will wait. It won't take long after all." Jellal answer. "N-No need to! It's going to take a long time anyway. You and Mira can go ahead first. I will search for you and text you if I'm finished!" I quickly run so Jellal won't give me any problem again. When I'm about at my way to go out, I look that the crowds is gathering and blocking the exit gate. If that's the case, then I'm going to pass through!

"You said you didn't draw any attention!" Huh? Did I hear Lucy's voice?

"It's true! Usually Jellal stand out more!" Natsu's voice?! What's wrong?!

I try to get in the front, but fail. Luckily, Natsu saw me. "Ah! Isn't it Erza?! OI! ERZA!" Natsu shout and look at me, making everyone's gaze turn from Lucy into me.

"Who is that?"

"I saw her with Jellal-kun earlier."

"Jellal…. You mean Jellal Fernandez from Fairy Tail?!"

"Now she wanted to take Natsu-kun as well?! So low!"

I heard everyone's whispering. Geez, why are all of them is talking bad about me? That's why I hate famous people! They always gave me misfortune! "Erza is not that bad!" I heard Lucy shout. "L-Lu….. Lucy?" I ask, feeling a little touched. "Let's go, Erza." Lucy grab my hand. "O-Oi Luce!" Natsu followed. "Are you sure, Lucy? They must be hate you too now." I explain. "It's okay! I don't care anyway!" Lucy smiled. It's strange, if it's the usual, I would be the one protecting Lucy. Guess Lucy get stronger too huh?

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Luigi! Let's ride a rollercoaster!" Natsu pointed the rollercoaster. "You sure?" Lucy ask, and then she saw how high the and fast the ride is. "I-I think I'm gonna pass….." Lucy refused. "I'm sorry….. I guess I'm only ruining your date…." Erza apologize. "W-What's wrong suddenly? And anyway, it's okay! We're not on a date after all!" Lucy smile, making Erza show a slight smile. "Come one Luce!" Natsu grab Lucy's hand. "It's Lucy! How much do you need me to warn you?!" Lucy warned.

"Take your time, I'm going to wait at the exit alright?" Erza told them. "Huh? What are you saying, Erza? Obviously you're coming too." Natsu ask, confused. "Huh?! It's okay, I'm not in the mood." Erza refused. "Not in the mood or not strong enough to handle it?" Natsu ask, obviously challenging. "Is it a challenge? Just to tell you, but I'm good with those things since I was a kid." Erza is lurking dark aura, making Lucy covered in cold sweat. "Sounds interesting, let's see who's stronger." Natsu is in fire.

After riding the Rollercoaster

"I told you, I'm good with those things since I was kid." Erza explain once again, with a victorious aura. "U-Ugh….." Natsu try not to throw out. "Hey Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy ask. Right now, Natsu's right hand are on Lucy's left shoulder, while Lucy's hands are grabbing his body, so he won't fall. "I-I'm….. Fine… Ugh…." Natsu answer. "Hey? Isn't that Jellal from Fairy Tail?" Erza heard one of the girls whispering, making Erza interested. "It is!" The other girl answered and quickly run into the direction of the crowd. Erza felt her phone is buzzing, so she open her phone.

'_You're taking too long. Are you lost?'_

Erza try not to smile, but failed. It's from Jellal

'_I'm not lost.'_

'_Really? You're taking too long you know.'_

'_It's normal for a girl. Just take your time with Mira slowly and enjoy it.'_

'_You still want me get together with Mira? How cruel of you~'_

'_Disgusting -_- of course I want to! After that, I would say goodbye with all of you famous creature.'_

'_It's really are hard to deal with tsundere-type…..'_

'_Tsundere? What's that?'_

'_Nothing…..'_

Erza didn't respond after that, wanted to know when will Jellal recognize she didn't answer back. "What's wrong Erza? A mail from Jellal?" Lucy ask, making Erza surprised. "W-Wha how-" Erza can't respond with a 'yes' Lucy smirk, "like I thought, you run away from the date you promised to." Lucy look at Erza who's flushed. "I-I'm not! I just want Jellal and Mira got a good date!" Erza tried to argue.

"Who's Jellal texting to?"

"Is it to that Scarlet-haired girl before?"

"Eh?! Isn't she after Natsu from Fairy Tail?! I saw her and a blonde-haired girl on the gate earlier."

"What a playgirl."

"So low, so she's after Gajeel and Gray after this?"

Jellal heard that, and so are Erza. "Jellal, you should stop texting…" Mira tried to make a plan for Jellal to stop texting Erza. She knows Erza's plan from the start, it's so obvious. Jellal search for Erza quickly, and he found Erza thanks to Erza's stand out scarlet hair. Erza didn't recognize Jellal is coming after her, until she saw Jellal. "Found you." Jellal smile. "J-Jellal?" Erza looks surprised. Suddenly, Jellal grab Erza's hand, making her surprised. "Let's go." Jellal run and pull Erza. "W-wai-" Erza try to refuse, but can't finished her sentences.

"Like I thought!" Lucy seems proud by herself. She quickly text Levy.

'_Levy, they're heading to the Ferris Wheel.'_

'_Like I thought! I'm already hiding with Juvia. And Gajeel, Gray, and Lissana is with me too.'_

'_Huh? Why?!'_

'_We met in coincidence! Don't think that I invited them or whatever! Anyway Lu-chan, how are your date with Natsu?'_

'_It's not a date! Anyway, keep your eye on them! Natsu is about to throw out! I'll explain everything later okay?'_

'_Roger!'_

And with that, Levy close her cellphone. "So, how's their date?" Lissana ask, curious. "Lu-chan said that Natsu is about to throw out so she'll explain later." Levy explain. "I-I see…." Lissana answer, but her head is actually….. 'Yes! I must thanks Rollercoaster!' seems like Lissana found out what happened without being explained. "Anyway, Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun, Levy-san, Lissana-san, they're here." Jevia warned and keep a good watch. All of them watch silently too, seems like they all curious. "Mira-nee is not with them….." Lissana mumbled and Levy nodded.

**~Back To Erza and Jellal~**

"Hey Jellal! Let me go!" Erza forced to let free her hand, and it's worked. "What's wrong? Geez!" Erza ask. Her hand is red now, thanks to Jellal's strong grab. "That's enough for your punishment. Happy?" Jellal ask. "Punishment? For what?" Erza ask. "For lying about the restroom, and try to play matchmaking me and Mira without me agree." Jellal answer.

"So how about rewarding me to play with your matchmaking? Ah, I'm tired now." Jellal ask, making Erza felt bad if she didn't do anything. "Well! Everything's end well thanks to you! I'm so grateful!" Erza says and smile, but Jellal didn't smile back. "No good?" Erza ask. "No good at all. How about riding a Ferris Wheel with me?" Jellal pointed the Ferris Wheel. "Wha!" Erza want to refuse, but remember what she done and felt bad.

**~Levy and the other is~**

"They're heading at the Ferris Wheel! Everyone, let's follow them!" Levy ordered. "Luckily, there's no lines!" Gajeel continues Levy's words and the other nodded. After Erza and Jellal went in, Levy and the other quickly heading there too. Not long after that, Lucy and Natsu is heading there, without knowing that Levy and the others went in. "Huh? Lucy-san and Natsu-san is under us." Juvia look and Levy got an idea. "Lissana, Juvia, and Hray watch those two! Gajeel and me will watching Jellal and Erza!" Levyy ordered and everyone agree.

**~Lucy and Natsu~**

"Huh? You're no good with Ferris wheel too?! You should tell me earlier! Now you need to hang on for 15 minutes!" Lucy complain. "Ugh….. I can't refuse right?" Natsu ask, making Lucy confused. "Huh? Why not?" Lucy ask. "Because….. It's your first time choosing a ride after all. All…. This time….. I'm the one that choose the ride, so I thought you didn't enjoy it." Natsu grin, making Lucy blush a little and smile. "Thank you." Lucy mumbled, but Natsu didn't hear. "Well, just sleep until it's finished alright? I'll lend you my lap." Lucy says, making Natsu smile. "Thanks, I owe you one!" Natsu quickly accept the offer and sleep on Lucy's lap.

"What?! Why would Natsu sleep in Lucy's lap?!" Lissana who's seeing this, frustrated. "Are that flame-breath and umm….. What's her name again? Whatever her name is, dating?" Gray ask, making Lissana lurking a dark aura and mumbling something no one can understand. "Nice, Lucy-san!" Juvia comment and smile as she saw Natsu and Lucy.

**~Erza and Jellal~**

Around 1 minute, those two only sit and didn't say anything. "So, why are you so desperate of making me and Mira together?" Jellal ask, want to break the silence. "Of course I am, I don't want people misunderstand and think that we're dating!" Erza answer. When Erza want to explain again, she saw Levy and the others. "Huh? Isn't that Levy? They're riding a Ferris wheel too?! What a coincidence! I'm going to text her that she's under me-" Erza already open her cellphone and wanted to text her, until Jellal stop her. "W-What are you doing?!" Erza ask, surprised when Jellal grab her hand. "I've got an idea. This would shocked your friend, just sit quietly and don't move." Jellal smirk.

**~Levy and the other is…..~**

"Huh? HUH?!" Levy screamed, making everyone surprised. "What's wrong, Levy?" Lissana ask. "T-T-T" Levy tried to explain, but failed. Everyone look at Jellal and Erza's direction and….. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING?!" Grayy shouted. "Erza-san makes a move to fast!" Juvia comment. "Even when Jellal and Mira-nee is dating, they never kissed!" Lissana complain. "Aren't you all make a big fuss just for a kiss?" Gajeel ask. "Of course it is! It's Erza's first kiss you know! Erza said that she wanted her first kiss to be romantic like kissing in the rain or something like that!" Levy explain, making Gajeel froze at the moment. "Her first kiss?! Seriously?! She's already in High School you know!" it's Gajeel's turns to be surprised. "I'm going to text Lu-chan about this!" Levy quickly open her cellphone.

**~Back To Erza and Jellal~**

"Hey Jellal, what are you doing? You're too close." Erza ask. Jellal stare at her eyes for a moment, and then sit back again. "Tomorrow, don't be surprised if your friends are giving you a weird looks alright?" Jellal smirk, making Erza confused. "Why would they?" Erza ask. "Well, you'll know tomorrow~" Jellal smile and answer.

**The Back Scene**

**Erza: Jellal is right….. Levy, Juvia, and even Lucy is giving me a weird looks….. I wonder why…..**

**Gray: Jellal! Are you really kiss Erza at the Ferris wheel?!**

**Jellal: Hmm? Maybe….. *chuckle***

**Natsu: Huh? Erza and Jellal kissing? When?! Why am I the only one doesn't know about it?!**

**Mirajane: I can't believe this! Jellal never kissed me before!**

**Lissana: Why are Natsu is sleeping on Lucy's lap yesterday?! I'm sooo going to take a revenge!**

**Lucy: Is it just my imagination, or….. Lissana is already glaring at me for quite a while now?**

**Levy: The rumors about Jellal and Erza is kissing are in the whole school! How come?! Who's the source?!**

**Jellal: I will not let them hurts Erza again like what happened before!**

**Gajeel: When Jellal's angry, no one can stop him you know~ Well, maybe that scarlet-haired woman can….**

**Gray: It's "girl" not "woman" *sigh***

_**Done! How is it? Actually, I want to make the last scene about ~Back To Erza and Jellal~ for the next chapter, but I'm afraid I might be forgot so I let it in this chapter. This chapter is pretty long haha. I want to finish the amusement park scene and back to a new plan. What's the plan? Well, the clue is on the back stage already~ I can't tell you more… Please looking forward to the next chapter alright?**_

To Ash Lite –former EST: Brilliant? Really? Thanks! And of course I'll keep up a good work and update as soon as I can! Please look forward to the next chapter alright? ;) And I almost forgot to tell you this, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

To akisemidori: Yupina….. You mean Yupina from Watashi ni XX Shinasai! Anime? You just reminds me! But no, it's because I found this website called textnovel. The website let writers to create their own original stories and enter a contest and win a money. Not that I care about the money anyway haha. And thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you think this is a good story. Please look forward to the next chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

To Pusha: Yup! She is tsundere in this story! So, you love tsundere-type? Same like me! It's kind of cute isn't it? I love it when the lead female character are tsundere and the lead male character are like Jellal in my Fanfict ^^ and of course, I'll update soon. Please look forward to next chapter! And Merry Christmas too and Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's already the ninth chapter! Can't you believe it? Wow! I can't believe one more chapter and I can make 10 chapter! And this is my first time re-write a chapter. Thanks to Pusha to remembering me about Erza is too OOC. I just realized 'why can't I re-write this?' So I'm making the new one. Everything is the same until Erza's P.O.V alright? Please re-read this chapter! Oh right! Thanks to **__**iLoveFairytailz for following my story ^^ and cutebunny101 to favorite and review my story. My big, big, big, thanks to you two! That's all, Enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu greeted as he saw Lucy and the others in front of the gate. "Morning, Shorty." Gajeel yawned. "Stop calling, Shrimp and Shorty! I told you too before right? Bla, bla, bla…." Gajeel covered his ears. "Yes, yes. Whatever." Gajeel answer without hearing a single thing, making Levy's face red because of anger. "Gray-sama, good morning." Juvia greeted, making the yawned Gray look at her. "Ah, good morning. By the way, can you stop calling me with 'sama'? It's making me uncomfortable….." Gray said, making Juvia go wild in her imagination.

'Gray-sama said good morning to Juvia, Gray-sama didn't want Juvia to address him with 'sama', does this means… A progress?!' Juvia suddenly melted, making Gray surprised. "O-Oi, Juvia. What's wrong?" Gray ask, panic. "Did you scare her? You should stop scaring people because of your ugly face. You ice-stripper." Natsu ask, making Gray look at him. "What did you just say? You flame-brain." Gray glaring at him. "Are you deaf now? You strip-boxers." Natsu glared back. "Don't fight in the morning, you two fool." Gajeel warned, making him get a glare by his two friends. "Mind your own business, you metal-head." Natsu look away, ignore Gajeel. "What did you say? You dumb-head!" Gajeel shout. And then, those three is fighting. Usually, Jellal would stop them. But he wasn't in there.

"Sorry, guys! I'm late!" Erza run through the gate and panted. Behind her, Jellal is there.

"See? That's because you took so long at getting ready." Jellal says, making everyone speechless.

"T-That's why I told you to go ahead first! And anyway, I overslept so it can't be helped right?" Erza answer.

"Even though your little sister is cute and kind….. Why are her big sister is-"

"Well sorry! But don't you ever think to hit on Kagura! I won't let my cute, innocent little sister are being tainted by you."

"That's cruel. And anyway, did you got a massage from me earlier? I text you but you didn't answer."

"I got them, but I didn't answer. And from the start, don't text and call me everyday just because Levy gave you my number. From now on, I forbid you to."

"Eh?! That's cruel…."

Seeing their conversation making the rest of Fairy Tail, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy shocked. "SO IT'S TRUE THAT YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Levy shouted, making Erza and Jellal surprised. Jellal smirk, but Erza didn't saw it. "W-What are you talking about, Levy? You got it wrong! He suddenly appear in my house and waited for me even though I already told him to go away. Kagura is a big fan of Fairy Tail so she let Jellal in and make him wait at the living room. That's all!" Erza explain, but they didn't hear. "Congrats. Jellal!" Gray pat Jellal's shoulder and Jellal didn't say anything. "Like I said, you got it wrong!" Erza explain, she could feel her cheeks felt warm.

"Hey, that girl still trying to get close with Jellal-kun?"

"That's low. She should know her place."

"Jellal-kun probably just playing with her isn't he? If it's the real girl, I'm sure it's Mira-chan!"

"Yep! I think so too! Those two looks good together after all!"

Erza heard every single thing they're talking about. "Can't they stop bad-mouthing me? They can take their beloved 'Jellal-kun' or whatever." Erza mumbled to Lucy, but Jellal hear what Erza said. "That's cruel. And anyway, I already dump Mira you know." Jellal answer. "Like I care. You can go out with her again for as much as I care." Erza looks away. "Huh? Aren't you two already dating? Is it okay for Jellal to 'two-timer' you, Erza?" Levy ask, confused. "Like we're dating! I hate him and that's won't change!" Erza shouted. "I wonder when will you give up….." Lucy sigh. "Well, Erza-san is a tsundere type after all." Juvia answer. No one realize, but Jellal is looking at the girls who's bad-mouthing Erza.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I sigh, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia can't stop talking about me at all. I open my shoes locker, and I'm surprised with what happens. "What is this?" I look at the paper in my shoe locker. "An invitation?" I look carefully. "Ah I've got one too!" Lucy says. "Me too!" Levy open her shoes locker. "Even Juvia….." Juvia looks carefully at the paper. "Ah! It's the invitation from FT fan club!" Levy explain as she saw the paper says 'FT fan club.' "FT fan club?" I ask, I remember hearing that before… But where…

"Fairy Tail fan club." Levy sigh. "You already forgot?" Levy ask. "Ah. That's right….." I answer. "But what thay want from us?" Lucy ask, confused. "I don't really get it either…." Levy answer. "It says 'meet us in the club room after school.' Juvia explain. "Guess we need to wait after school." I answer and the others nodded.

**~After School~**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"I'm so glad you came!" The girl called Yuriko smile. "So, you're the one that invited us?" Erza ask and Yuriko nodded. "Yes. My name is Yuriko, and I'm the leader of FT fan club." That girl explain.

"I see…. I'm-" Erza want to explain but being cut off by Yuriko

"You all don't need to explain, I already know who you all!" Yuriko answer.

"R-really?" Levy ask.

"You're Levy McGarden. Everyone says you're close with Gajeel Redfox." Yuriko smiled.

"I-I'm not really that close….." Levy blushed a little.

"And you're Juvia Loxer. The unique girl who speak in third person way. It seems Gray Fullbuster took interest on you."

"G-Gray-sama did?" Juvia ask.

"You're Lucy Heartfillia. The one called 'second-Lissana' right?"

"Second Lissana?" Lucy ask.

"You didn't know? It seems like Lissana is the only girl who's close with Natsu Dragneel. And they're childhood friends too. Everyone says Lissana like Natsu Dragneel but he rejects her. But it seems that Lissana stiil loves Natsu Dragneel until now and they're still close." Yuriko explain.

"No wonder Lissana is glaring at me and stuff…." Lucy mumbled.

"And the last, you are Erza Scarlet. The one called as a 'demon' and change nickname as 'Jellal's girlfriend' because you two are close."

"Huh? WHO SAID I'M JELLAL'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Huh? You're not?"

"Of course not! He's the one that keeps following me! It's annoying and I HATE HIM!"

Yuriko seems dumbfounded hearing that, but then she smirks. "Actually, I called four of you in here to ask you something really important." Yuriko says. "Huh? What is it?" Lucy ask. "Actually, I want to ask you all do you want to become FT fan club's members." Yuriko says. "J-Juvia is being invited?!" Juvia ask, it's her dream to get in. "But, we got a rule and condition." Yuriko explain. "W-What is the condition?" Juvia ask. "Well, we prevent the member to get close with Fairy Tail too much. Since Fairy Tail would hate us that way. And Fairy Tail won't be able to get close to you if you become a member." Yuriko smiled.

"But, you'll get special treatment and VIP tickets to their con-"

"Don't joke around with Juvia." Juvia is lurking dark aura.

"Huh?"

"What's the point Juvia enter the FT fan club Juvia had dreamt in, if Juvia can't get close to Gray-sama?! Juvia refuse!" Juvia shouted.

"J-Juvia…. C-calm down!" Lucy quickly followed Juvia.

"Ah! Lu-chan, wait! That's right. Yuriko-san, I'm sorry but I and Lu-chan refuse too!" Levy bowed and quickly followed Lucy.

"How about you? Don't you want to get away from Jellal Fernandez?" Yuriko ask, smiled.

"It's pointless." Erza answer.

"Huh? How come? Jellal-kun would be away from you that way you know!" Yuriko ask, confused.

"He's not the kind of guy like that. He wouldn't go away that easily. If he does, he would already go away from me." Erza answer.

"I don't care about this FT fan club or whatever. But don't pester me for something like this again."Erza answer. She's about to stand up from her sit when she hear a voice.

"That's right. You know me so well aren't you, Erza?" Erza's eyes widened saw Jellal.

"J-Jellal….." Erza's face looks pale.

"So, don't pester this girl. Ever." Jellal glare at Yuriko, making her shocked.

After that, Jellal grab Erza's arms and go out from that room. "W-Wait a minu-" Erza want to refuse, but Jellal already grab her. "Like I'll give up from something like that." Yuriko mumbled. "Guess I'll lend you my help then." Yuriko heard a sound. "M-Mira-chan?!" Yuriko looks surprised while Mira only smiled.

**~Lets' go to Erza and Jellal!~**

"So, can you put me down now?"

"No."

"Put me down! I'm serious Jellal!" Erza demanded. Every eyes staring at those two with unbelievable eyes.

"Well, you really want me to put you down?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Then, I put you down." Jellal put Erza down to FT limo.

"W-Why am I in your car?! Let me out!"

"No way. It's your fault at first anyway."

"How come it's my fault?! Let me out!"

"We're already moving, and anyway, this will make you remember so you won't be near the fan club again."

"That's right, Erza." Erza heard a familiar voice, and look at that direction. "Y-you guys?" Erza ask, surprised. "Gray-sama invited me." Juvia explain. "I've been dragged along with Natsu." Lucy looks depressed. "My deadline…." Lucy mumbled. "C'mon Luce, it will be fun!" Natsu make sure. "IT'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted. "Gajeel grab me after he ask if I want to come along or not." Levy smile.

So, where are we going?" Erza ask, confused.

Jellal smile, "at Fairy Tail Villa 28km from here." He answer.

**The Back Stage**

**Natsu: Luigi! Let's play!**

**Lucy: For the last time, it's Lucy! And anyway, what we're going to play?**

**Mirajane: I recommend truth or dare!**

**Erza: Wuah! Mira is in here too?!**

**Lissana: We met in coincidence!**

**Levy: Is it really are a coincidence?**

**Gajeel: Oh! Mira got a dare! *smirk* Mira, kiss Jellal!**

**Gray: Oh? It's going to be fun *smirk and look at Erza***

**Erza: W-Why are you all looking at me? Jellal can kiss whoever he wants.**

**Jellal: Really? I can kiss whoever I want? *smirk***

**Erza: Well I mean except me! What do you think you're doing?!**

_**The next chapter is going to be exciting you know *smirk* Anyway, finally finished! I know I'm late and all, so I'm sorry T^T I'm busy making the other story and my new story. Anyway, I know I didn't update at Christmas so I'm sorry! But I already update the day before that. Even though no one reviews though T^T I hope I get a reviews from you guys this time! Your reviews helps me update faster you know! So… Don't forget to leave a review on a box right below this text. That's all! Please look forward at the next chapter! Oh right! I forgot to tell you, but please check the one I write: 'My Ideas In The Next Story.' PLEASE READ! Because I really need you all to vote for that one T^T I'm confused on which one I should write or should I write both. Please help me alright? It's a big problem for me if you didn't vote. My plan to make a new story might ruined.  
**_

_**For everyone who's review at the chapter 9 before it's re-written:**_

To Pusha: I'm sorry that the chapter 9 befor is too OOC, thanks for the critics by the way :D it helps me makes the new chapter more exciting and interesting. I even looking forward to write the next chapter! That's all! Please look forward to the next chapter! ^^

To cutebunny101: Really?! Thanks a lot! I'm really happy for the compliment you know ^^ please look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finally the tenth chapter! I can't believe my story have gotten this far! Thank you so much for everyone who already support me and my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for ShoichiRyuu2 and for favorite my story. My thanks too for BookieWorm123Nalu for following and favorite my story. And anyway, I just make an FB and Twitter account so I can tell you guys my update and stuff. Check it out alright? My twitter is **_ ayuzawayume _**and my FB named Ayuzawa Yume with a FT picture as the profile image. I sometimes make a picture or video too you know. I made it especially since I'm wondering if you guys would want to know if I'm making a new story or stuff. Oh right! Thanks to Pusha that become my first friend in facebook ^^ and nerea fernandes scarlet that already follow my twitter.**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"C'mon Lu-chan! The boys are waiting in the outside you know!" Levy so desperate. "No! I'm going to change first. You guys can go ahead!" Lucy quickly went to her room….. Again… "No way! Gray-sama already waiting for Juvia. Lucy-san, let's go!" Juvia quickly grab Lucy's hand and run to the back door. "As expected for Juvia!" Levy comment and smile seeing Lucy finally get out from the room. Lucy already change clothes 3 times already because she said she's not confident with her looks. "Erza, let's go too!" Levy quickly run through the back door. "Any anyway, WHAT KIND OF VILLA HAD A PERSONAL POOL?!" Erza shouted.

_***Flashback***_

"_**T-This is a villa?" Lucy ask, looks shocked. "How big…." Levy looks amazed. "Juvia won't surprised since it's Fairy Tail after all!" Juvia smile. "W-What kind of Villa looks as big as a mansion? And anyway, how big your house is if this is only a villa?" Erza ask, amazed. **_

"_**Jellal, who is the one you texting with already? You already texting for a while you know." Erza ask. "What? You're jealous?" Jellal smirk and teased. "Wha- no! You idiot! I'm just curious, that's all." Erza looks away. "I'm texting your family to prepare your clothes because my bodyguard will come to the house and take it, since we're going to stay a night in here." Jellal explain. "M-My family? YOU! Where and when did you got my home's number too?!" Erza ask. "From your shorty friend too, at the same time of the first time I text you." Jellal answer. "Levy!" Erza shout, seems like Levy heard everything. "Hehe….. Because…. Jellal ask and stuff so I can't help me. Forgive me?" Levy look at Erza with 'puppy-dog' eyes, making Erza can't fight back.**_

"_**T-This time only!" Erza finally gave in. "Okay, all done. You girls, I already contact each of your family and they all said 'yes' immediately when I say that you all will stay overnight with Fairy Tail." Jellal explain. "E-Even Juvia?" Juvia ask. "How do you know all of our address and numbers?!" Lucy ask. "It's from your shorty friend." Jellal answer. "As expected for our leader!" Gray pat Jellal's shoulder. "And with that, Erza, I'm looking forward for today and tomorrow." Jellal smirk. "B-But! What about school?!" Erza ask, try to make a reason. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Are you an idiot or a nerd?" Gajeel ask. "Did you said something?" Erza glare. "N-No, nothing at all!" Gajeel quickly answered. **_

_***End Of Flashback***_

Fairy Tail are taking a photo-shoot around the pool while Levy and the others are swimming in the pool….. Except Erza. Erza is texting someone with her phone. "Erza, who are you texting with? You already text for a while you know." Lucy ask. "Ah, my mother can't stop saying stuff like 'take Jellal home with you tomorrow.' And stuff." Erza answer. "Y-Your mom is still the same isn't she?" Lucy smiled.

"OKAY! The model girls are already here, COOL!" Jason comment. "The model girls?" Erza ask. "Yeah, it seems like the magazine is about couple clothes and stuff so we need a girls as a model too." Gray explain. "Juvia wonder who's the lucky model to be able take a photo shoot with Fairy Tail." Juvia comment. "Erza-nee!" Erza heard a familiar sound. Her little sister, Kagura is with Mira and Lissana. "Kagura?! What are you doing here?!" Erza ask, surprised. "Well…. Mira-chan come to our house and I told her that you and the others are in Fairy Tail villa, and then she invited me to come too!" Kagura explain. "Well…. I heard your little sister is a big fan of Fairy Tail, especially Jellal, so I can't help it." Mira explain. "Wait a minute, the model girls are….." Levy look at Lissana and Mira. "It's us." Mira and Lissana says in the same time. "EH?!"

"Ah! Where's the other two?" Lucy ask. "Fairy Tail had 4 members, so the girls should be 4 people too right?" Lucy ask and Lissana nod. "Jason said he leave the other two at us. Actually, I take Kagura in here to take a photo shoot with us since we need 4 people." Mira answer. "Kagura is?!" Erza shocked. "I immediately accept!" Kagura answer. "And then, I finally found the other person. But that's the problem." Mira explain. "What's the problem?" Erza ask, she felt an unpleasant aura that makes her shiver. "Actually, we ask the model from Blue Pegasus….. So that person insisted to come too….." Mira looks troubled. "What? What's wrong?" Erza ask. "The model is from Lamia Scale, Sherry Blendi." Mira answer. "Juvia know her, she's the famous model in Italia right?" Juvia ask to make sure and Mira nod. "But, I found her thanks to the Ren from Trimens….." Mira explain.

"Oh? I smell a wonderful perfume from here." There's an unfamiliar sound to both Fairy Tail and the girls. "Ichiya from Blue Pegasus insisted to come too…." Mira sigh. "Oh my, oh my. What's with this atmosphere? I can't feel love at all." Lucy heard a girl's sound. "Love?" Lucy ask. A girl with a long, pink-hair and tied into a ponytail. "I'm Sherry Blendi, pleased to meet you." That pink-hair girl introduce herself.

The girls hear the sound of person goes 'Sniff, sniff.' And they feel disgusted. Suddenly, an orange-haired man walk and there's perfume in his right-hand. That man stare at Levy, and then Juvia, then Lucy, and his gaze stop at Erza, making Erza shiver. "W-What?" Erza ask. "I found my fate!" That man jump into Erza, making Erza frozen of shock. "W-What is it?!" Erza is shivering. "You must have waited long, my honey!" That man ALMOST jump into Erza's face when someone stop him. "Don't touch her." A blue-hair boy glare at him. "Ichiya isn't it? Nice to meet you." Jellal smile but dark aura is lurking. Kagura looks surprised seeing this. "What? I would had done that if Jellal would save me too…." Kagura mumbled.

**The Back Stage**

**Ichiya: I just found my honey, I won't let anyone interfere. MEN!**

**Sherry: Who is that blonde girl? When I just have fun and found a new love, why would Natsu always stick with her?!**

**Lucy: Why issn't only Lissana, but even Sherry now join her to glare at me I wonder….**

**Gray: Oi, Jellal! Your little sister, Wendy said that she'll arrive to this villa around 2 hours again.**

**Jellal: W-Wendy is?**

**Erza: W-Why are Kagura ignoring me?**

**Kagura: Jellal! Let's go to the beach with everyone!**

**Jellal: Beach? Erza love Beach right? I'll go.**

**Kagura: Again with Erza-nee… Let's go just the two of us!**

**Levy: I forgot that Kagura will do anything to get what she wants…..**

_**So? How is this chapter? Too OOC? I think Kagura is reeeaaallllyyy OOC here. Let me now from Reviews alright? And don't forget to check my twitter and FB if you can. I'm not forcing you alright ^^ By the wayyyy did you already check "My Ideas For The New Story"? Check it out alright? I need your vote to make a new story! That's all, please look forward to the next chapter alright?**_

To cutebunny101: Really? You really think this story is awesome?! Thank you very much! Please look forward to the next chapter alright ^^

To iLoveFairytailz: Thank you so much! And, I guess you and I had the same sense of pairing ^^ and you love tsundere too?! Nice! Please look forward to the next chapter and thanks for keep your support to me. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know this is late so I'm sorry T^T I want to tell you from Author Note, but I want to surprise everyone by giving this reeeaaalllllyyy long story with it. Worth to wait I would say ^^ And WOW! I had 12 reviews when I update chapter 10! I guess 10 is my lucky number haha LOL. Anywayyy, My big, big thanks to Ezu-san, XxHollowSoulxX for following this story, This is Turtle Wings for favorites and following my story ^^ And XxHollowSoulxX for following my twitter ^^ Check my FB for videos that I make ^^ So… Enjoy this longgg chapter I make ^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Jellal! I heard they had a festival around here at midnight. Let's head there alright?" Kagura wave her hands towards Jellal who's walking side to side with Erza. The Fairy Tail and the girls are in the middle of walking together. Anndddd… Everyone glare at Erza, like usual. They finished their photo shoot for today, and they will continue it tomorrow since Jellal looks irritated seeing Ichiya and Lucy looks troubled because of Sherry. "So, why are you following us?" Erza ask to Jellal, irritated. "Because your little sister is kind of cute." Jellal answer. "Touch her a little and I kill you." Erza glare and Jellal chuckled. "What? Is this because of you concerned of you little sister, or because you're jealous?" Jellal teased, making Erza's cheek challenging her hair. "Wha- Of course it's because-" Before Erza can complete her sentences, Jellal cut off. "I see, It's both of them right? Yup, after all you _are_ jealous~" Jellal smile to himself. "Wha- no! What I'm saying is-" Erza tried to explain once more time but the this time, Natsu cut off.

"Oi, Jellal! Seems like there will be Summer Festival around here." Natsu grinned. "Yeah, people called it….. Um….. What again?" Gray tried to remember. "Summer Date In Festival." Levy answer. "I heard that there's a legend about two lover can't be together, and they secretly always meet in this place around midnight." Levy explain. "Juvia heard that too." Juvia join the conversation. "But, it seems like the male was engaged and can't meet her anymore. Soon, the male are married and the female was broken heart. That's why, she trusted that the male will come again once day to the place. Every midnight, she will come to this place, right?" Juvia ask to make sure and Levy nod.

"How's the ending?" Lucy ask and Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't know. Juvia only heard it from rumors." Juvia answer. "I don't know either…." Levy answer too. "Hm… I become curious how the ending ends now!" Erza comment. "Anyway, because of that, this place become the place for the two lover or friends that want to become together. It says that if you alone with the one you like under the fated tree in the midnight of the Summer Festival, you'll become together forever!" Levy explain. "Juvia wants to go there too!" Juvia exclaim. "But, where is the tree?" Erza ask, making the two of her friends disappointed. "That's….. No one knows about it…. They said that the tree will appear on itself if you're with the person you destined to be with….." Levy answer and she feel disappointed. "I-I see….. Sorry….." Erza apologize looking at her friend looking down. Everyone is talking, so no one saw Jellal seems like he just realized something.

**~Back To The Villa~  
**"WHAT?!" Gray shouted at the phone. "I- I understand. I let Jellal know." Gray quickly shut his phone and run towards the curious Jellal. "Jellal! It's a big trouble!" Gray shake Jellal. "W-what's wrong?" Erza ask, curious too. "Wendy…. Is coming!" Gray answer with pale face and cold sweat. "EH?!" Everyone quickly says in sync. Lucy blink, "Wendy? Who is that?" Lucy ask to Gray. "It's Jellal's little sister." Gray answer. "Wendy…. Ah! You mean Wendy Marvel?! I know her, I know her! I saw her once in the magazine. Why are you all seems surprised?" Levy ask. "W-well…. The thing is….. Erza is in trouble….." Gajeel answer.

"Me? Why me?" Erza ask, confused. "I never met her before." Erza answer. "Obviously because you're Jellal's girlfriend, idiot." Gajeel answer. "Wha- I'm not his girlfriend. And more importantly, did you just say that I'm an idiot?" Erza glare at Gajeel, making him shiver. "N-no! It's a mistake! I'm sorry!" Gajeel quickly answer. "By the way, make sure both of you stop the flirting for a while." Gray quickly warned as he heard the door's bell are ringing. "Wendy is in there." Gray says and quickly went to open the door.

There's shown a cute, small girl with a dark-blue hair tied into a twintail, smiling brightly. "Gray-san! It's been so long." That girl bowed. "A-Ah…. Wendy, hello. Go inside." Gray opened the door wider for her and Wendy went inside. "Everyone from Fairy Tail, I'm really grateful you all take a good care of my big brother. Thanks you so much." Wendy bowed once again. "I-it's no big deal…" Gajeel answer. "Y-you don't need to bow you know…" Natsu tried to make Wendy stand up again. "Aren't she seems a bit like Jellal's mother more than his little sister?" Levy whisper to Lucy. "I agree." Lucy nod in agreement.

**~At Lunch~**

"Wuah! Amazing! Wendy-chan, you can cook very well." Lucy praised as she tasted the steak. "Thank you for the compliment!" Wendy smiled brightly. "Since Jellal nii-sama and my parents always go overseas, and Jellal nii-sama is busy with his band, I take all of the homework because I'm bored. The maid tried to stop me many times, so I thought my homework was no good but….. I'm so glad." Wendy smile. "I'I think that's not the reason why the maids stop you but….. Well no matter…." Lucy comment.

**~After finished lunch~**

"Ah! I'm so full!" Lucy touch her stomach. "Me too! Wendy's cooking are too delicious that I can't help it!" Levy agreed. "I'm so glad Lucy-san and Levy-san loves my cooking so much." Wendy sigh in relief. "Yup, yup. The boys are extra getting after all!" Lucy comment. "Extra getting?" Wendy ask, curious. "They all seems surprised and shocked, you can say they all looks in panic." Lucy explain and Wendy thinks for a moment. She seems realized something and looks serious for a moment, and then she flinch and smile brightly again to Lucy.

"Um…. Lucy-san, I just want to ask you this. Are any of the girls in here tried to get close to Jellal nii-sama again?" Wendy ask with an innocent looks. Lucy thinks fast, 'Kagura seems like want to get close to Jellal….' Lucy thought. "Yeah there is one!" Lucy answer and Wendy looks surprised for a second and then ask again. "Who is she? I kind of getting curious." Wendy ask. "It's Erza's little sister, Kagura." Lucy answer without knowing anything. "Kagura…. Kagura…. Kagura…. Okay, I remember her name." Wendy mumbled. "What's wrong, Wendy-chan?" Lucy ask, without knowing anything at all. "Nothing at all." Wendy answer with a smile in her face.

**Kagura's P.O.V**

Jellal's little sister is getting on my nerves! I can't get close to Jellal at all! When I want to give Jellal the snack I just made with my heart, she disturbed by telling Jellal that Gray is calling him. When I want to invite him to the festival place, she disturbed me and saying that she found a good place that had a good view. When I want to ask him for a little walk together, she said she wanted to come along too. Ugh! I don't know why, but she seems to disturb me in purpose!

**Third Person's P.O.V**

And as you can see, Wendy is disturbing Kagura without realizing Jellal are ALWAYS with Erza that time. And as time flew by, it's 5.30 o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone is happily chatting and Juvia is in the middle of chatting with Gray…

"G=Gray-sama….." Juvia called.

"Huh? Sorry, did you call?" Gray ask as he realized Juvia is calling him.

"Y-Yes! A-Actually…. Ju-Juvia w-wa-want t-t-t-to s-s-search…. F-f-for t-the l-legend t-tree w-with G-Gray-sama together!" Juvia finally says as she put all her courage in her sentences.

"Huh? It's fine by me. To be honest, I kind of curious too. Okay, let's search for it!" Gray stand up from his seat.

"H-Huh? Right now?" Juvia ask.

"Of course, it's getting dark or not. Let's go." Gray answer and walk outside the door.

"Y-yes!" Juvia looks so embarrassed and happy.

"Oh? Gray! Where are you going to?" Natsu ask as he realized that Gray are going out.

"Searching for the legend tree that near the summer festival. Juvia asked me to go with her." Gray answer.

"Oh?! That legend tree huh? Luigi! Let's search for it too! It seems fun to explore the festival to search for the legend tree! And it sounds cool too." Natsu grinned as he grab Lucy's hand.

"IT'S LUCY! And no I don't want to! I want to sleep since I'm too tired today dealing with you all day non-stop!" Lucy answered.

"If you tired, then we need more refreshing air outside! Let's go now!" Natsu quickly pull Lucy's arms and run out.

"W-Wait!" Lucy shouted.

"They go to the left direction. Okay, we'll go to the right direction Juvia! If we go to the different way, it's faster to find the tree." Gray explain.

"O-Okay!" Juvia happily answer and walk with Gray together.

"Okay, shrimp! We're going to the straight way!" Gajeel quickly looks determined.

"Huh? We're going to search too?" Levy ask.

"Obviously. Seeing those two making me don't want to lose too. Let's go shorty!" Gajeel walk outside.

"I'm not a shorty nor shrimp! And I'm curious too…. Hm….. Alright!" Levy finally decide and follow Gajeel.

"Jellal! Let's search in the Summer Festival! Kagura invited. 'Now, it's my chance to get alone.' Kaagura thought.

"It does sounds fun isn't it? I will go too." Wendy smile and raise her hand.

"Everyone is going? Well…. If I'm not alone with Jellal then….." Erza raise her hand too.

"Huh? Erza, you're going too? Then I guess it's fine." Jellal answer.

**~At The Summer Festival~**

"Uwah! The Apple Candy looks delicious!" Wendy got caught up with the delicious candy. "No, no. I think the catching fish games more fun!" Kagura shook her head in disagreement. As those two got caught up in their own excitement, Erza can't help but smile. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arms and pull her to hide behind the tree and covered her mouth. When she looks closely…..

"What are you planning to do?" Erza ask, irritated. "Finally the two of us can be alone." Jellal sigh. "I'm going back." Erza walked towards Kagura and Wendy but stopped by Jellal. Jellal quickly bought her to run to a quitter place. "Wai- Jellal!" Erza complain. "I'll listen to your complain later. But more importantly, I've got something to tell you. Really important." Jellal said and from his looks, Erza understand so she keep quite.

"Finally the quite place." Jellal sigh in relief and panted along with Erza. The two of them are now under another tree. "So, you said you will listen to my complains right?" Erza glare at Jellal, taking this opportunity. "From the start, you are-" before Erza could continue her words, Jellal covered her mouth. "I remember the endings of the story about the fated tree." Jellal explain. "Huh? That's all and you're grab my arms and covered my mouth and taking us alone?!" Erza ask. "Only half of what Levy said is true!" Jellal explain, making Erza stopped talking and curious. "S-so? What's the story actually is?" Erza ask.

"The ending is, the male finally married and it's true those two meet again, but the male says that he loves the one he's marrying with more than that girl, making her sad and broken heart, and then killed herself. After that, it says that she swear that she would makes the girl that steal the man he loves will die. After that, the girl that was loved deeply by the man she loves died in the morning the day after she died. But since this story is so scary and might make no one would come to this festival, they need to hide it." Jellal explain. "How did you know then?" Erza ask. Jellal looks shocked for a moment, and then he clears his throat. "How do I know this are not important. Anyway, we need to stop everyone." Jellal explain again. "Why?" Erza ask.

"It's true that if we find the fated tree, that two person become one. BUT, if you two find the cursed tree, you'll NEVER be with anyone in your whole life. But the trees are the same so we won't know which one are we're in." Jellal explain, making Erza gulp. "B-but…. How did we know the differences?" Erza ask. Right at that time, Natsu and Lucy comes. "Oh?! Jellal and Erza already found the tree before us?!" Lucy ask and then she realized what she just said and smirk. "What? You two want to be together too after all~" Lucy teased. "Huh? No we're not! And what are you talking about?! Obviously not! And this is wasn't the tree!" Erza blushed.

"It is true! Look at that tree! It had two red leaves as the sign of the fated tree!" Lucy pointed the trees. "I just investigate and I heard everyone says the sign are the tree had two red leaves fall on the ground and it's true!" Lucy explain. "Isn't it just a bluff?" Erza ask and Lucy shook her head. "I search for the other place and no trees had two red leaves fell. Minimum is three." Lucy explain, making Erza surprised. "I-I hope this isn't the cursed tree…" Gray came out from the bushes.

"Huh? Gray?! You're in here the whole time?!" Lucy ask, surprised. "Well yeah, I saw this tree and had a bad feelings about this tree. And then Juvia and I decide to wait and hide until everyone gathered." Gray explain. "I-I see…." Lucy explain. "Hey Gray! That's cheating and dirty!" Natsu complain. "It's fair." Gray answer. "But, Juvia wants to know are this is the cursed tree or not…" Juvia looks worried. "Cursed tree? What are you talking about?" Natsu ask. "Huh? You didn't listen at Jellal's explanation?!" Gray ask, surprised.

"Well…. We met Jellal and Erza in coincidence, and Luigi and I quickly greet them…" Natsu grinned.

"Idiot."

"What did you say, you ice boxers?!"

"Wanna go?! You ash brain!"

"Cut it out you two!" The sound of bushes are heard again, and Gajeel and Levy show out. "Even you, Levy?!" Lucy looks surprised. "I know the differences of the cursed tree and the fated tree after I investigate it in the internet!" Levy exclaim. "Huh? Really?!" Gray looks happy. "I search in the internet with my mobile phone and Gajeel heard some rumors too. Maybe it's true but maybe it's not!" Levy answer. "Doesn't matter! Tell us!" Lucy answer. "Juvia wants to know too!" Juvia answer.

"W-well… It says that you'll need to solve the mystery in the fated tree. And the cursed tree are having a sign saying: 'you find the answer.' While the fated tree had a sign saying: 'you'll find the answer.' The sign are written on the tree blocks." Levy answer. "Okay, let's check it! I'm fired up now!" Natsu finally circling the tree. "Idiot." Gray said with a normal tone. "I found it!" Natsu pointed at the tree. "What?! Seriously?! Let me look!" Gajeel quickly read and looks shocked. "O-oi…. Who are the one that already stand under the tree together?" Gajeel ask and everyone raise their hand except for Levy. "What's wrong?" Levy ask and get close to read the sign too. And _unconsciously _is under the tree with Gajeel."T-this is bad! The one we found is the cursed tree!" Levy says, making everyone break and go blank.

"EH?!" Everyone says in sync except for Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy. Natsu closely looks at the tree. "It's your fault for bringing me in here with you, Jellal!" Erza got mad. "It's a coincidence so it can't be helped right?!" Jellal says. "What is this? There's a dust." Natsu quickly clean it up and un-purposely clean the sign too. "T-take a good look! The sign only dirty…. It's actually…. Um…. AH!" Levy shouted, making everyone look at the tree. "We found it! It's the fated tree!" Levy explain. "Huh?! Are you kidding with me?! I don't want to be with Jellal! This is a bad dream!" Erza shouted. "That's cruel. Well, anyway. That means we're together huh?" Jellal smirk. "Natsu and I… NO WAY!" Lucy finally realized and shouted. "This is a dream…" Lucy thought depressingly. "You're right. This is a dream." There's an unfamiliar voice. ""Who is that?!" Natsu shouted and thee voice is chuckling and show itself.

"Y-You are…." No one can describe anything. "My name is Mavis. I'm the girl that was said broken heart." That girl introduce herself. "Actually, there's no cursed tree. Everyone just misunderstood it when they saw the wrong sign that was covered with dust." Mavis explain. "T-Then… what do you mean by this is a dream?!" Levy ask. "Juvia wants to know too!" Juvia answer and Mavis nod. "Actually, the man I loved called Zeref. And the one he's marrying with are called Zullal. I misunderstood everything and broken heart when he says he loves someone else and make a death wish. But, I was mistaken." Mavis explain, making everyone surprised. "He lied because he's having a sickness that can never be cured and going to leave me soon. When I become a ghost, I saw him struggling to live and…..

**Flashback**

**Mavis's P.O.V**

_**I watched as Zeref is alone because Zullal has died. 'How is it to be broken heart, Zeref? This is nothing but only a simple broken heart if you compared it to me.' I thought and stand behind him. He's alone right now, taking some fresh air. "I don't know where you are, nor I can see you, but I know you are there….. Mavis….." Zeref says, making me surprised. "So you know." I answer. "I can't hear you, but please listen. I don't know that you are that broken heart until you kill yourself. But anyway, you had to be glad because I'm going to die soon too." Zeref explain, making me shocked. **_

"_**Why?!" I ask. "You have to suffer in this world alone without that girl! That's the reason I kill her!" I complain. "You might want me to suffer in this world, but I'm sorry…. I had a sickness…. There can't never be cured….." Zeref explain, making me realized something. "W-Wait a minute! That means…. You're saying you love another girl because…." I tried to say but I don't have the courage too. "The reason I lied to you was, because I want you to move on… and don't get stuck with me. I want you to be happy…" Zeref explain, making me really sad. **_

_**If only I knew this earlier, I would hug him when I was a human…. But now I can't….. I can only hug him without him knowing it…. My tears started to fell. "Are….. you….. crying? Mavis?" I heard Zeref ask, making me surprised. He can feel me? I quickly hug him and kiss his forehead, and I could saw him smile a little. "Thanks…." Zeref gave me his hand, want to hold hands with me again like before. I tried to reach his hand, but suddenly he's collapsed. "Sorry…." Zeref said and fall to the ground. My tears are pouring hard like a rain. I hug him for the last time, and left him after waited for someone saw him collapsed. After that, his parents are making a funeral for him.**_

… And that's the story. You understand?" Mavis explain, but everyone still silent, making Mavis confused. "Juvia is crying now! Wua!" Juvia cry. "My tears can't stop!" Levy answer. "Me too…." Lecy agreed. "Who thought there would be something like this in reality…." Erza thought and feel so touched. Mavis clear her throat, "But… I'm happy now!" Mavis smile. "Thanks to you all found the fated tree and solved the mystery, I can rest in peace." Mavis smile. "This is the note from me, but everyone in here will face a big problem to be with their fated one. Well then, goodbye!" Mavis bid farewell. "Ah! I forgot to tell you this. Erza!" Mavis called. "H-how do you know my name?" Erza ask. "You and Jellal will had the biggest problem and your problem is more than one, unlike the others!" Mavis answer and then disappeared after leaving the bracelet for everyone and the bracelet automatically wore by everyone. Gray and Juvia are water, Gajeel and Levy are Earth, Lucy and Natsu are wind, and Jellal and Erza are fire.

"W-wait Mavis! What do you mean Jellal and I?! I don't have that kind of relationship with Jellal!" Erza chased Mavis. "W-wait Erza!" Jellal followed Erza and sadly, those two fall and…

"Wow, hot." Gajeel whistle.

"E-Erza…." Lucy says.

"How nice!" Natsu comment.

"Someday, Juvia and Gray-sama will too…." Juvia thought and her face are red.

Those two are kissing~ "W-wait! That's just a misunderstanding! It's an accident! Yes!" Erza explain. "No need to embarrassed, Erza~" Lucy teased, and Erza blush. "IT'S WRONG! ARGH! MY FIRST KISS IS!" Erza thought in despair.

**~And What is Truly Happened?~**

"It's a misunderstanding…." Erza mumbled in her sleep and opened up her eyes. "Ah!" Erza shouted, making everyone woke up. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy ask and looks around. "Huh?!" Lucy look surprised. "What is it? You two are so loud." Levy yawned and looks around…. "AH! That was a dream?!" Levy thought. "And here I thought I get a new information." Levy looks down. "What are you talking about? A dream?" Gray ask and yawned as he woke up. "Huh? HUH?! Why am I here? And aren't we on the fated tree?" Gray ask, surprised. "Somehow… I had a weird dream…" Natsu explain. "D-don't tell me… You're dreaming about the fated tree?" Gajeel ask as he woke up too. "Huh? Yeah. How did you know?" Natsu ask, surprised. "So it was all a dream! Yeah! It's all a dream! There's no way my first kiss could be that silly! Haha!" Erza forced herself to laugh. Lucy run her eyes and look at her hand.

"Huh? HUH?!" Lucy shouted. "What is it, Lucy?" Natsu ask, curious plus worried. "T-The bracelet are…." Lucy show the bracelet with an element of wind. Natsu looks at his hand. "Huh? How come the bracelet that looks exactly with the one I wore in my dream is the same? And I don't remember having this kind of bracelet too…." Natsu think hard. "Oi, oi…. Don't tell me…." Gray looks surprised. "This is crazy…." Gajeel is covered with cold sweat.

Mavis look at them quietly and chuckled, "Finally they realized, but this isn't the ending. As I told you, there will be a lot of problems coming to get you. And most of all, Jellal and Erza…..

Everyone went to the other room and saw Wendy and Kagura is still sleeping. Wendy seems to having a bad dream. Everyone watch silently, waiting for them to wake up. Wendy almost wake up, but then she shout. "DON'T! ERZA-SAN! DON'T! Jellal nii-sama…. Are already engaged!" Wendy shout, making the girls go blank and the boys sigh. "….. Engaged?" Erza ask to Jellal.

**The Back Stage**

**Lucy: Erza…. Are you alright?**

**Juvia: Erza-san is being depressed after that incident…..**

**Erza: Haha! Finally I can make Jellal get rid from me….. Finally…**

**Levy: It's been raining a lot since the morning….**

**Jellal: Erza! It's a misunderstanding!**

**Gajeel: Oh? Kissing in the rain? Sound cool!**

_**Oh?! Jellal are engaged?! By who?! I don't know either haha! LOL. Anywayyyy Wow! Can't you believe it?! OVER 4000 WORDS! My hands are tired from writing already -_-" I can make a one-shot with this much of words you know. So, I'm really, really, reaaallllllyyyy sorry for not updating in a while ;( and I won't be able too for a while since it's almost the day for the next semester in school! I hate school! I need to get prepared and my mom said she won't let me touch my phone or laptop for a while…. BUT I'll give you all the favorable prize for your waiting ;D I'm really sorry guys. Seriously. Sooo?! How is this chapter?! Amazing right? I'm sorry if there's seome grammar and spellings mistakes. Anddd, I'm a little unconfident with this chapter….. How is it? I hope someone will ask to help me know…. I make a little Zeref X Mavis too you know ^^ Good right? Please look forward to the next chapter andddd REVIEW PLEASE!**_

To XxHollowSoulxX: Wow! Thanks for following my twitter! And I already follback you ^^ You really think this story is good?! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it ^^ How is this chapter? I make a big reward that worth your waiting right?

To BookieWorm123Nalu: Sorry I can't update for a while there ;( You must have waited long. I'll make a long chapter next time too okay? Please wait for a while ^^ I'm really sorry! I want to write too honestly….

To: Afienasm: Yup! Even Kagura and Sherry! Haha, I didn't plan this to make Kagura and Sherry blenf in too you know! The next chapter might have Sherry more and of course, Ichiya to make Jellal jealous~

To ErikaVelvet: chapter 4,6,7,8,9,10?! WOW! You are really something and I love it! Keep reviewing ^^ Anywayyyyy you love the story right? Thanks a lot! And look forward to the next chapter! I'll make the next one more interesting than this one. Look forward to it too okay?

To sin84: YOU LIKE TO SMIRK?! Haha! We're the same kind! *high five*and please looks forward to the next chapter! Yup, I kinda felt bad too but….. Guess I make Mira become kind in later chapter ^^ How is it? Good deal right? Oh! And if you like Nalu, check my story with a tittle: 'Found An Exceed Egg!' It's a Nalu one-shot ^^ Tell me what you think cause it's my first Nalu story and I'm not confident…

To cutebunny101: WOW! You think this story is awesome?! Why thank you! You make me happy with your compliment! Look forward to the next chapter and let me know what you think about this chapter.

To This is Turtle Wings: You love this story?! Thank you! Haha, I never bored hearing people loves my story ^^ And anyway, yup. I'm making more Gale but I'm confused since I don't really know them well. And wow! Did you read my mind? I'm planning to make Lyon as Gray's cousin and started the triangle love with Juvia ^^ I want to see Gray got jealous too! So, looks forward for the next chapter okay? And thanks for reading this story!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Miracle happens! I can touch my laptop again! And plus, I want to apologize because my manages story is error for a while -_- Now back to the story, I finished the next chapter! Yay for me! I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S SO MUCH PEOPLE LOVE MY STORY! And, OMG! OVER 40 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much guys! And anywayyyy I make account on Textnovel and Quotev and publish this story in there. Who thought there's so much people in there recognize me?My big, big thanks to Ayuki Hana, Tobirama14, OtakuCookie123, Wolf Runner-Omega for favorites my story. And to Arcobaleno-lover, XxSquisyPandaxX, Shattered Gem, redhead1251 for following my story. That's all! Enjoy ^^  
**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"No! You can't, Erza-san! Jellal nii-sama….. Is already engaged!" Wendy shouted as she woke up from her dream. She sigh, "What? It's just a dream. I'm glad Jellal nii-sama and Erza-san aren't like each other and still haven't kissed." Wendy mumbled. Everyone from Fairy Tail sigh, but the girls looks blank and speechless. "Engage?" Levy ask to Gajeel in disbelief.

Gajeel look at Levy for a while, and then grab her arm. "I'll explain you in another room. Everyone else too." Gajeel told the rest of the girls and whisper something to Fairy Tail. Erza followed Gajeel but he stop her. "You stay with Jellal. He'll be the one that explain it to you." Gajeel explain, earning a complain from Erza. "ME?!" Erza ask and Gajeel nod.

"Sorry Erza, stay with him for this time alone alright? Wendy-chan and Kagura-chan leave too with us." Lucy called Wendy and Kagura who just woke up. "I-I want to be with Jellal nii-sama!" Wendy complain. "This time only. Understand the situation alright?" Gray explain. Even though Wendy and Kagura still disagree, they leave anyway. Making Erza and Jellal alone at the room.

"S-so?" Erza ask, breaking the silence first. "Huh? What?" Jellal ask, he seems like after dazing out. "Y-YOU! AREN'T YOU GONNA EXPLAIN TO ME?!" Erza ask, mad. How could he dazing out at this situation? "Ah… That's right…." Jellal paused for a second and then chuckled lightly. "W-what?" Erza ask, confused. "No… I'm just glad that you didn't hate me." Jellal answer with a smile, making Erza blush.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I care anyway? And from the start, I already hate you." Erza answer while look away. "Ah, that breaks my heart you know." Jellal answer with a joke tone. "Like I care!" Erza half-shouted and glare at Jellal who's laughing. Erza can't help it but smile a little. "S-so? I'm curious what happened…. How come you're engage?" Erza ask, curious.

"About that….. I even forgot that I got engage." Jellal answer. "Wha- you forgot you got engage?! What kind of fool would forgot something so important?!" Erza ask, mad. "Besides, it's the one you choose and you love right? How come you forgo-" Erza didn't finish her sentences but cut off by Jellal. "I didn't love her." Jellal answer. "Huh? What?!" Erza ask in disbelief. "I didn't love her. We got engage because our family. And anyway, I got engage when I was 5 years old. How could I remember it?" Jellal answer. "Huh? 5 years old? Family?" Erza can't think straight anymore.

"Like I said, we got engage when we were 5 years old. And it's because our family force us too without asking about our opinion." Jellal explain once more time, and there's the silence. After around 5 seconds, Erza shout. "5 YEARS OLD AND YOU ALREADY ENGAGE?!" Erza ask and Jellal cover his ears. "Yup. And it seems she's the same age with me." Jellal answer. "What's wrong with your family? The world become more and more strange now." Erza ask. "You don't know? Then, ask your shorty friend who knows every information. I bet she knows what happened." Jellal answer while walking through the door. "Right?" He ask as he open the door.

"Wua!" Everyone in outside fall inside. "Huh? You're listening this whole time?!" Erza ask in disbelief. "Hehe…. We got curious you see…." Lucy explain with the 'I'm-sorry' look. "But anyway, I lack information from Fairy Tail I see… I'll make a memo about this!" Levy quickly write into the memo. "Ah? Wait a minute! Juvia wants to know…. But if Jellal-san was engage at 5 years old, then how come you can go out with Mira-san?" Juvia ask. "About that, we just went out for our fans out there who want us to be together. But, soon Mira confess she likes me and want to go out with me for real, but I reject her and we break up after that." Jellal explain. "Waaaiiiitttt a minute! Then, you didn't go out for real?!" Erza ask and Jellal nod. "Now that reminds me, I haven't told you." Jellal answer, making Erza mad. "Should I hit your head so you won't forgot anything more and remember what you forgot in the instant?" Erza is getting ready to punch Jellal on the face.

**~Let's skip to the next day at School~**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"A-are you Erza Scarlet?" I heard someone called me in the morning when I was sitting on my desk. I saw someone I'm unfamiliar with, and what's more a boy. "Yes I am. Why?" I ask, curious. "W-well…. Can you sign this for me?" That boy looks blush a little and gave me a book. "Huh? Well… Sure but….." I answer. "Thank you very much!" That boy looks really happy. I wonder what's wrong…. I thought he's only being ordered by someone because playing truth or dare, so I don't really care….. But there's 3 people already in the morning.

"Hey Erza, did someone ask you for a sign or something like that in the morning?" Levy ask, whisper. Right now, it's already break time and I'm eating with everyone in the canteen. Don't include Fairy Tail! _Don't._ "Huh? How come you know?" I ask. "So even Erza huh?" Lucy ask. "You guys too?" Levy ask and Lucy and Juvia nod. "I wonder what happened…." Lucy think fast. "Actually, it's because of this!" Levy show out the magazine called 'Weekly Sorciere.'

"It's a magazine about top-model, celebrities, and top-singer, and many more famous people in the world!" Levy explain. "There's a gossip written too and article about Fairy Tail inside." Levy explain. "I see! But, how is this related to us?" Lucy ask. "Did you forgot that we took a photo-shoot with Fairy Tail? It's already published!" Levy explain. "Wait! That means Juvia is famous now?" Juvia ask and Levy nod. "Wait! I don't want to become famous!" I complain, but no one hear me. "See! This is the page!" Levy pointed at the magazine.

I look carefully at the magazine. The first page is about Juvia and Gray eating ice cream together while walking side to side. And there's Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel eat the cotton candy Levy bought. There's Lucy was riding a piggy back in Natsu's back. "Oh? You three are pretty sweet I see~" I teased. "You say that, but look at this." Lucy pointed the magazine part and the one with 'Best Shoot In The Week.' And I look at the picture. "Wha-" I want to complain. The picture is Mira crying while Jellal is covering me up. "That time!" I just remember that time.

"Not that all, see this one!" Levy pointed at 'Featured And The Most Popular Shoot' and I take a look. "This one is-" I just remember…. It's the time that Jellal gave me his jacket in the beach. "Like I thought! That's jacket is Jellal's." Levy teased. "So sweet…. Juvia want to be like that with Gray-sama too…." Juvia looks jealous. "I'll give this part to you if you want to!" I'll answer. I could feel my cheek burns. "You two got the best couple swimsuit too you know." Levy answer. "Look at the comment!" Lucy pointed at the one for me.

"_That girl is hot!"_

"_Nice hair there~"_

"_Tell me her profile!"_

"_Are she taken?"_

"_Want her to be my girlfriend!"_

And more. "Guys are trash." I answer. It's not making me happy at all seeing the comment! "Oh? The magazine is out already?" Gajeel ask and take the magazine out of Levy's hand. "Hey, Gajeel!" Levy shout. "Ah! It's the time Juvia and I eating ice cream together." Gray pointed at somewhere in the magazine. Juvia looks happy and blushing. "Good for you." I whisper. "WHEN DID HE TAKE THIS?!" Natsu and Gajeel shout in sync. Suddenly, Jellal walk towards me too. I look away in reflect. "That hurts." Jellal comment. "Like I care!" I answer. "Oi Gajeel! I want to see the magazine too." Jellal comment and grab the magazine.

"Oi Jellal! I haven't finished reading yet!" Natsu complain. "There's so much about me and Luce inside!" Natsu grin. "It's Lucy! And that's not something you should be happy about!" Lucy shout. I look at Jellal. He seems reading something and looks pissed. "What is it?" I ask, curious. But then, he throw the magazine to the trash. "AH! That's my magazine!" Levy complain, but Jellal walks away. I wonder what's wrong….. Suddenly, I felt a shiver in my body. "What's wrong, Erza-san?" Juvia ask. "N-nothing!" I answer. Somehow, I think there's something is going to be happen and it's going to be _really _bad… I hope it's just my imagination…..

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"That's no good, Jellal. You can't be with other girl." Someone's voice (a girl) in the dark room. She's looking at Jellal's photo with Erza, and already read the newest Weekly Sorciere. Suddenly, the door is opened. "Yukino-sama, everything is already finished. We can depart now." The butler now. That girl chuckled, "Erza Scarlet, huh?" Yukino smirk.

_**Sooo?! How is it?! Pretty good huh? And sorry I didn't make The Back Stage since I don't know what's going to happen next. Really. Look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to check my twitter and Facebook, Ayuzawa Yume. That's all!**_

To Ayuki Hana: You're the one that PM-ing me in Textnovel right? Haha, you found me in fanfiction on coincidence? Awesome luck. Even though I told my website of fanfiction in my bio at textnovel though^^ And, thank you! Reading your review making me happy! It's magical to make you happy again? Thanks a lot! And sure, I'll give you more. I'm on my way to make a new story by the way.

To OtakuCookie123: I think chapter 11 a little freak too since it's too…. Out Of Place and situation in this story. Thanks for the critics anyway!

To This Is Turtle Wings: I thought that too, but I think in this story it's Jerza because those two more burning up right? And my favorite element is fire and water. Since Gruvia is obviously can't change into another element than water, I gave it to them. But you got it right! And anyway, look forward to the next chapter!

To XxHollowSouldxX: Really? Thank you^^ And your welcome too. I'm glad someone follow me again in Twitter.

To Pusha: Poor Erza, really ;( but this story would be too boring or else. Thanks for the critics! I thought about that too, but it's common for Anime right? Most of the anime is like that^^ The little brother/sister getting mad at the one stealing ther big brother/sister. But anyway, Wendy is like that because she don't want Erza to be hurt.

To tadamu4eva754: Um….. Nope. If those two are like Mavis and Zeref again, Erza would kill herself so…. No. That would means this story is end at the bad ending and that's not going to be happen. I would gave the category as Hurt/Comfort or else right?

To Kathlinee: Well? What is your thinking? Is it the same?

To XxSquishyPandaxX: (ch.3) really?! (ch.4) Yup, it escalate quickly (ch.6) haha, of course! I'll make Natsu call Lucy her name at the sweet moment~ (ch.8 and 10) You feel?! (ch.10) Really?! Thank you for the compliment!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Guys, you won't believe it….. I just didn't check my mail for a day, and I've got a bunch…. Like a BUNCH of mail from fanfiction! I can't believe there's so much people love my story and make me their favorite author! LOVE YOU GUYS! Now back to the story, I know I haven't update for a while, so I'm sorry. School is killing me. My big, big, biggggg, thanks to Dere Dere 02 and erza576 for favorite my story. And to Amliha for following and favorites my story. You guys are amazing. Now, enjoy this chapter I made!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Hey Jellal, what's wrong with the newest magazine?" Gajeel ask while smirking. "Really, Levy even cried you know. She said she need to wait in the line for 2 hours to get that magazine." Gray agree. "Nothing." Jellal answer. Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel are in the FT room. Since soooo many fans are in the school, so the principal decided to make it for their own privacy. Suddenly, the door are opened and Natsu came in with a letter in his left hand. "Oi! Gildarts already gave us the new schedule you know!" Natsu raise the letter while grinning. Gildarts is Fairy Tail's manager.

"Really?" Jellal quickly walk towards Natsu and Natsu opened the letter. "It seems like we're going to take a photo shoot in the beach again since it's a big hit at the last magazine." Gray explain. "Oh? Look, look! Luce and Erza is going to take a part too!" Natsu pointed somewhere in the paper. "Seriously?!" Gray ask, surprised. "What?! Shorty and the one that talk with third person way are going to take a part too?!" Gajeel looks shocked. "It's Juvia." Gray correcting Gajeel.

"The plan is to make them wear a summer dress and swimsuit again… It seems." Natsu explain, making Jellal twitch. "Swimsuit again?!" Gajeel complain. "Well, lot of guys bought the magazine for looking at the girls too after all." Gray answer. Jellal looks reeeaaaally angry now… He quickly walk outside the room. "Jellal, where are you going to go?" Gray ask. "Somewhere." Jellal answer while glaring at Gray. Gray looks dumbfounded, and then the door closed shut. "What's wrong with him?" Natsu ask. "Well, you could say _girl _problem." Gajeel answer while smirking.

**~Back To Jellal~**

"So, what are you doing at here?" Erza ask while trying to be patient. "I told you already. It's because I want to ask you to come with me for a while." Jellal explain once more time. Everyone was whispering about Erza and Jellal, saying bad stuff about Erza again. "I refuse." Erza answer. She wanted to went to her seat, but Jellal grab her arms. "Then, I'm going to stay in this class." Jellal answer. "Wha- obviously you can't right!" Erza almost snap.

"It's alright. The next lesson are music right? Lyra-sensei are my fan so I just need to give her my autograph. Easy." Jellal explain.

"But what about the principal?!" Erza ask, hoping Jellal would give up already. He's getting more persistent than before.

"He said I can get to any class I felt comfortable with." Jellal answer.

"That's cheating and unfair!" Erza complain.

"No it doesn't." Jellal answer and quickly went in the class.

Erza sigh, and Jellal look around the class while every girls are looking at him. Erza quickly walk to her desk and sit in there. "Hey, are you Erza Scarlet?" Erza heard two boys ask while smiling to her. "Yes I am, why?" She ask and that two boys high five to one another. "Well, can we take a photo with you?" One of the boys ask. "With me?" Erza ask, can't believe it. "You look really hot with the bikini at the Weekly Sorciere." The other boy say. "Really?" Erza ask, a little embarrassed.

Suddenly, Jellal went and block the two boys seeing Erza. "Jellal?" Erza ask, confused. "Sorry, but she's not available anymore." Jellal glare at those two boys. "What's the matter?" Erza ask to Jellal, confused.

"What? So you really are dating with Jellal from Fairy Tail?!" One of the boy looks pissed. "Damn, what a disappointing event. You dated with a loser?" The other boy say with a mocked tone. "Wha- I'M NOT DATING JELLAL! WHY WOULD EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Erza shouted, angry. "That kind of hurt you know, Erza." Jellal say with a joke tone. "Like I care!" Erza answer and quickly walk away. "And, I'm not a model alright? I just do it for all-you-can-eat-cake buffet so don't get the wrong idea. I'll NEVER modeling again. EVER you hear?" Erza warned and walk away. After that, the bell rang as the sign of the next lesson.

"Alright, everyone! We're going to make a group of two for a duet tomorrow!" The music teacher, Lyra explain. "The partner must be an opposite gender alright? And the music are free for you to choose!" Lyra explain. "That's all. You can choose your partner now." Lyra smile and the girls quickly run towards Jellal, while the boys walk towards Erza.

"Jellal-kun! Sing a duet with me!"

"No! With me!"

"I went to all of your concert, so it should be me!"

"No! I'm your biggest fan so it should be me!"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious I'm his biggest fan!"

Jellal sigh and look at Erza's way. "Erza should be ordinary, so why would she's crowded boys? Don't tell me… The magazine is…" Jellal thought and quickly glare at the boys. He's quickly ask the girl he saw. Anyone. "Hey, you." Jellal pointed one girl. "M-Me?" She ask and Jellal nod. "Why would Erza is crowded with lot of boys?" Jellal ask. "Ah. That must be because of her grade." The girl answer. "Grade?" Jellal ask. "Yup. She has a perfect grade for and never got B. Especially when music, every partner that's with her, no matter how bad they were, they got covered up." That girl explain. "I see." Jellal look at Erza, she seems pretty angry and tried her best not to punch the boys on the face for bothering her.

"Erza, can you partner up with me?"

"No, no. I never got a chance to partnered up with you."

"It should be me! I had the worst voice in here!"

"No, it should be me!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"ARGH! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Erza snap.

"FIND ANOTHER ONE! I ALREADY CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO BE PARTNERED UP WITH!" Erza shout.

The room went silent, and then one of the boys ask. "Who?" Erza break from her snap. "Excuse me?" She ask, she just lied back then so they would leave her alone. "I ask who's the partner." That boy ask once again. "Erm… Um…" Erza try to think. Levy, Lucy, and Juvia are not in her class….. "It would be me." The blue haired boy leaned his arm on Erza's shoulder, making everyone surprised, but not Erza.

"First, it's not you. Second, don't lean your arm in my shoulder." Erza brush off Jellal's arm. "That's cold, Erza." Jellal look at her with puppy-eye looks, making Erza can't refuse. "Is it a no?" Jellal ask. "N-no…. It's….." Erza is shuttering. _"Damn, he found my weakness!" _Erza thought. "Okay, it's a yes alright?" Jellal smile. I can't believe I just surrender to this guy…

_**Done! I know this is short, sorry T^T I'll make it longer next time. But this time, I'm in the middle of focusing myself for making a new one shot and watching Hunter X Hunter for my fanfiction so I won't updating for a while. Sorry guys. And school makes me even busier too…. Look forward to the next chapter alright?**_

To XxSquishyPandaxX: Hm…. How about you slap it yourself? But sure^^ *slap!*

Jellal: That hurts Yume!

Yume: Sorry, a request from the reader.

Jellal: Hey, I'm doing that because I'm pissed seeing people thinking *beep* and *beep* about Erza!

Yume: Don't say things like that for a K+ Fanfict! *slap* that's from me.

Oh, and I already give the strawberry cake from Erza. And she's like….. "OMG! Really? Thanks XxSquishyPandaxX ^^" And she seems in cloud nine that my words can't bug her anymore. And thank you, how do you know cookies and milk are my favorite snack? Thanks even though it's virtual…. You're so kind ^^ Oh! And sorry but I can't slap the fan girl and Mira nor Lissana, the fans will reeeaaalllllyyyy kill me for that. I still want to live and write stories so…. Yeah… Look forward to the next chapter!

To Kathlinee: Really? Glad to hear that ^^ Look forward to the next chapter. Hope I'll get better and make you more and more love this story ^^ Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm back faster than I thought -_- as promised, I make this chapter longer than before! And everyone, I'm started to think that no one ever saw my facebook except for Pusha and my followers in Twitter are so few. HELP T^T I'll follback you so pleeeaaasssseeee follow **_ ayuzawayume _**and for facebook, just search the name of Ayuzawa Yume with FT pictures. It must be me. I've got a profile that tells you it's me in fanfiction. So…. Please? And my big, big, biggggg thanks to Mandy-Chan24 for following my story and to Amliha for favorites and following my story^^ One more person follow my story and it will be 30 people! Whoo! And…. REVIEWS OVER 50?! You guys are amazing! Let's aim for 100 then! Your support please? Oh, and for anyone who loves **_HunterXHunter_** too, I make a **_fanfiction _**about it^^ **_KilluaXOC _**alright? Check it out and don't worry, I'll recognize you. Need you help for that. And doesn't everyone in here love Nalu? Why didn't you check my one-shot about them **_"Found An Exceed Egg!" _**I just saw one person reviews there and it humiliate me so…. Please! Now then, enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Like I said, I don't think it's a good song." Jellal complain. "No way! You're the one that force me to this, so I'm the one to choose." Erza refuse. Jellal sigh, Erza and Jellal are in the middle of searching a good duet song for their duet in school tomorrow. They're in Erza's room right now. Why? That's because…

_***flashback***_

_**Erza are in the middle of enjoying herself in her bedroom while hearing music. She's in the middle of thinking about her cellphone novel when her mother barge in to her room. **_

"_**E-Erza! Y-Your b-boyfrienf a-a-are i-i-in h-h-here!" Her mother looks shocked. **_

"_**Boyfriend?" Erza ask and her mom nod. "I don't have one. Probably just prank right?" Erza ask. **_

"_**No way Jellal Fernandez came here just for pranks right?!" Her mom shout. Well, her family except Milliana are big fans of Fairy Tail after all. **_

"_**Jellal?!" Erza quickly dash off her bed and go into the living room. In there, Jellal are in the middle oftalking with Kagura and her father. **_

"_**What are you doing here?!" Erza ask, half-shouted. **_

"_**Why you ask….. We still haven't decided for the song to sing at the duet right?" Jellal ask.**_

"_**That's because you forced me to team up with you! I don't have any motivation anymore. Go home!" Erza open the door wide. **_

"_**Well, well. Just take your time slowly at Erza's room alright?" her father try to calm Erza. "Why my room?! Living room are just fine!" Erza complain. "That's right! You can take my room instead!" Kagura whined. "No way! Kagura, you can't disturb those two alright?" Her mom warned. Kagura looks pissed and disappointed but accept it anyway, "Alright…."**_

"Do you really want to be partnered up with another person?" Jellal ask. "Of course! I might choose another girl who had the same taste as me." Erza answer. Jellal think for a second, "Then, how about you choose another song with the same singer? It's better if I had a small turn alright." Jellal explain. "Huh? Why?" Erza ask. "Well, that's because…." Jellal walk and take Erza's guitar. When Jellal sit again at the floor, Erza hits his head.

"Don't take people's stuff without asking first."Erza warned.

"Ouch! Yeah, yeah." Jellal answer.

"What are you planning to do?" Erza ask.

"Well. Since it's a music subject we're talking about. It's fine to play instrument right?" Jellal ask.

"But, this time we're told to _sing _you know." Erza answer.

"It's worth a try." Jellal answer and try to play the guitar.

"You can play guitar?" Erza ask. "What? I thought you knew from the start." Jellal answer. "I thought you're only a singer at Fairy Tail." Erza answer. "Do I need to become the guitarist to be able to play guitar?" Jellal ask. "Well….. You've got a point there…." Erza answer. "Okay! Let's do this song then." Erza pointed at somewhere in the book.

"The chords?" Jellal ask. "You don't know the chords for this song?" Erza ask and Jellal nod. "Unbelievable." Erza sigh. "I know the chord so it's alright." Erza answer. "Oh? You can play guitar?" Jellal ask and teased at the same time, but Erza are not in the mood of getting along right now.

"Are you an idiot? I won't buy the guitar if I can't play it right?" Erza ask. Jellal chuckled, "alright, alright." Jellal answer and those two went practicing after that.

**~Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu are….~**

"The rain won't stop….." Lucy sigh. "Yes it is…" Natsu grin. "It's all your fault from the start so don't go grinning about it!" Lucy shout. "My fault?" Natsu ask. "I didn't call the rain you know." He explain. "It's because of _you _forcing _me _to tag along with you to travel around school!" Lucy shout.

"You don't need to yell at me too….. I don't had any time for doing that ever since I moved to this school." Natsu explain and Lucy sigh. "And beside…" Natsu continue, making Lucy look at him. "I want to go traveling the school with you!" Natsu grin, making Lucy blush. _"Stupid grin and words to make me moved like that!" _Lucy thought and look away from his face.

**~What are Juvia and Gray doing right now?~**

"Hm…. I don't think it's right….." Gray think hard while Juvia are staring at him. Gray realize Juvia are looking at him, so he felt uncomfortable. "W-what is it? Do I get something in my face?" Gray ask. Juvia quickly shook her head fast and look away. _"Gray-sama's serious and thinking face are so cute… Juvia is glad she accepted to accompany Gray-sama while he's in the middle of writing new song for Fairy Tail." _Juvia thought.

"You can go home now if you want to." Gray explain. "Huh?" Juvia ask, stop her daydreaming. "Well, you seems uncomfortable and fidgeting a lot so….." Gray look away and explain. Juvia smile, "it's okay. Juvia….. Just got uncomfortable because she's alone with Gray-sama….." Juvia explain while looking away too. Gray quickly look at her and pat her head. Juvia quickly look at Gray in disbelief.

"I see." Gray smile, making Juvia melt. "O-Oi Juvia! What's wrong?!" Gray ask in panic. _"Juvia is so happy right now that she can die!" _Juvia thought while her soul are flying away, making Gray even more shocked. "J-Juvia! Get a grip!"

**~Levy and Gajeel are…..~**

"So? Why should I accompany you?" Gajeel ask. "Shh!" Levy put her point finger in front of her mouth, sign to shut up. Levy and Gajeel are in the middle of watching Erza and Jellal. "You look like stalker and it gross me out you know. Shrimp stalker? Lame." Gajeel explain, making Levy angry. "ARGH! JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!" Levy shout while Gajeel is covering his ears.

Levy then watching Erza and Jellal again, "Ah! Jellal can play guitar? And…. Erza is singing?" Levy ask, confused. "It might be for music class?" Gajeel explain. "Maybe…." Levy continue to watch while Gajeel sigh. He really want to go home right now.

"I'm glad. You finally got someone to make you happy right? Erza?" Levy smile and talk to herself. Must be unconscious she just saying what she thought. Gajeel look at Levy. She looks really happy and glad for her friend. _"Well, guess I tag along for now." _Gajeel thought.

**And the next day at Music Class…..**

Erza sigh, Jellal and her doesn't really practice much yesterday. She is confident she can pull it out but… She still dislike the idea to sing a duet with Jellal. The girls are staring and whispering about her. _"If this continue, I will need to say goodbye for my normal life…" _Erza sigh.

"Now! From the vote, it seems like people want the first one to go are….. Erza and Jellal pairing!" Lyra shout the last part, and everyone seems agree. "What?!"Erza want to complain, but Jellal are already walking to the front. "What are you doing, Erza?" Jellal ask, and Erza feel pissed by his tone.

Jellal's tone are as if he's saying 'such a coward' tone. Actually, it's just on Erza's imagination though. Erza quickly went to the front too and clear her throat. "Sensei, can I use guitar too?" Jellal ask, and the students (girls) are really happy. "Jellal-kun is going to play guitar?! Yes!" One of the girls shout and Lyra nod. After that, Jellal play the guitar, and Erza are starting to sing.

_(Erza)All I knew, this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before_

_And all I've seen, since 18 hours ago_

_Is green eyes, and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind, making me feel like_

_(Erza and Jellal) I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you…_

_(Reff: Erza and Jellal)_

'_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes looking like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_And everything has change_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has change_

_(Jellal)_

_And all my walls, stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take them down, take them down, _

_And open up the door for you_

_(Erza)_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterfly_

_The beautiful kind, making up the lost time_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_(Erza and Jellal) I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you…_

_(Reff: Erza and Jellal)_

'_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes looking like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_And everything has change_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has change_

_(Erza and Jellal) come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time (ahh…)_

_And meet me there tonight, and let me know that_

_It's not all in my mind_

_(Erza) I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you…_

_(Reff: Erza and Jellal)_

'_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes looking like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_And everything has change_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has change_

_(Erza and Jellal)_

_All I know is we said hello_

_So dust up your highest hope_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has change_

_All I know is a new found bright_

_All my days I wrote your name_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has change_

After the song ends, the room went silent for a moment. For a second, Erza thought she was no good, but she was wrong, a huge clap and whistle was everywhere.

"So cool, Jellal-kun!"

"Kya! I'll make a fanfiction for this!"

"New fan club are Jerza!"

"Not only how in model but good voice?"

Hearing the last word, Jellal look pissed by 'hot' means for boys. "WAIT!" Erza shout before Jellal could to. "First, don't make any weird story about me and Jellal. Second, what is Jerza? My name is ERZA. Again, ERZA! Third, we're not dating!" Erza explain, making the room went silent.

"It's okay if you're dating with a singer you know, Scarlet." Lyra explain, and the students nod in agreement but most still shook their head. "We-re not and that's end!" Erza answer. "Huh? What about the 'you feel butterfly in your stomach when I open up the door for you' part?" Jellal teased, making Erza blush. "T-That's are nothing but song! Lyrics!" Erza explain.

"Such a good song and voice. No false tone too. A+ for Erza and Jellal. Anyone want to complain?" Lyra ask and no one complain. "I do." Someone raise her hand (forgot to tell you, but the class door are opened from the start) and it seems like she's already hear Erza and Jellal's singing. Jellal looks stoned for a while.

"So you're Erza Scarlet huh?" That girl walk inside and stare at Erza's whole face and body. "Hm…. Your face are pretty and cute, you have a nice body, and your voice are good…." That girl think hard. "Alright! From now on, you're my love rivals!" That girl shout. "L-Love rivals?" Erza ask. "How dare you take 'my fiance' from me?!" That girl shout. "I dare you to do a model contest with me!" That girl command. Erza open her mouth to complain, but Jellal stand up first. "Stop it, Yukino."

**The Back Stage**

**Jellal: Yukino came earlier than it should be….. Wasn't the right time is when we graduate?**

**Yukino: That Erza….. She's better up close….. But I'm not going to give up on Jellal! He's the only one that cares and look to me as who I am…. Since we were young…..**

**Erza: Yukino really love Jellal…. But she pissed me off somehow so I'm going to take her challenge for modelling!**

**Levy: Erza! Yukino is a model you know! It's too risky!**

**Gajeel: That shrimp….. Does she had some magic charm with her?**

**Lucy: M-My…. My first kiss…**

**Natsu: Sorry Luce! I tripped!**

**Lucy: Natsu you big idiot!**

**Juvia: The clue about Gray-sama is that he's the one that write songs for Fairy Tail**

**Gray: The duet song that Erza and Jellal are singing is **"Everything has change by Taylor Swift"

_**Hoho~ I already tell you about Yukino a little at the previous chapter right? Now she's going to become Erza's rival for a while, after that….. Oops…. I spill out too much ^^ Look forward to the next chapter alright?**_

To Kathlinee: I love it too^^ Really? Then I had to make more and more chapter then!

To Pusha: Haha ;D I love that part too

To Mandy-chan24: Hey, you just read this story right? Thanks for reviewing^^ And you love this story?! Thanks then! ^^

To XxSquishyPandaxX: Erza is head over wheels with the cake you gave -_- what did you mix into them? LOL, I don't want to eat it! I might get fat otherwise XD If you gave me too much cookies and milk that is. But I want the cookies and milk….. Guess I accept it then. Really? Then I had to update more!


End file.
